


Road Trips: or Not In Front of My Chocolate Mousse

by devoosha



Series: The Artist Keith and Lance Grad Student AU (for lack of a better name) [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is a good boyfriend, Keith is an artist Lance is a Grad Student AU, Langst, M/M, Meeting the Family, Road Trip, Shiro and Pidge are not really nice at first, poor lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devoosha/pseuds/devoosha
Summary: It's finally time.  The two week trip to meet Keith's brother, best friends, and Shiro's girlfriend.  Lance is not looking forward to it as he's heard both Shiro and Pidge say things that makes him think they already don't like him...even before meeting him.  Hunk and Shay come for emotional support and all Keith wants is a great visit home to his family and for them to love Lance as much as he does.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The Artist Keith and Lance Grad Student AU (for lack of a better name) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053230
Comments: 104
Kudos: 332
Collections: Klance: Into the Multiverse, Klasix Master Collection





	1. Murder Was Never On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Did you think I forgot about this AU? I haven't! I apologize profusely for the long wait! This part and the next have been so hard to write. It's angsty and I'm not much of an angst writer. Plus I had to cover a week with each part instead of a day, which the other parts have been. That said, this is a multi-chapter part - so you get more content! Plenty of time skips though, as I wanted to focus more on the tension between Lance and Shiro/Pidge. 
> 
> And Keith is paying attention to it, though it doesn't seem like it in this part. This part is told from Lance's POV.

**Chapter 1 - Murder Was Never on My Mind**

They were curled into their usual spooning position, something they’d naturally settled into over the past four weeks of sharing Keith’s bed. Red purred in contentment at their feet, the sound drowning out Keith’s soft and deep breaths that Lance had learned indicated he was far gone into his dreams. Lance wondered how Red would handle being alone for the next two weeks, though Keith assured him that the majestic feline would be fine. The cat sitter was well versed in caring for Red’s needs, though Red barely acknowledged her. 

Still, Lance worried over him. However, Keith said Red hated car trips and nearly broke Keith’s ear drums with his wailing on the move to Altea. Keith didn’t want to traumatize him with another ride in the car. The rides to the vet were bad enough. Lance had to reluctantly agree, as he accompanied Keith on a checkup this week and Red yowled his displeasure the entire three-point-five miles to the clinic.

He willed himself to sleep. Keith wanted to get up early the next morning to leave for his home. It would be a nearly four hour drive and he hoped to be there by noon, so he’d hustled Lance to pack before they went to sleep. Focusing on packing his clothes and his toiletries allowed Lance to push aside his negative thoughts for the time being.

Until they crawled into bed. Keith drifted off easily enough. He didn’t ask for anything more intimate than the loving kisses they gave each other, claiming he wanted to get to sleep as soon as possible. They’d stayed up late doing laundry and packing – waiting for the ancient dryer in their complex to finish their colors. Lifting his head slightly, Lance saw the time turn from 1:46am to 1:47am. He really should get to sleep, but his thoughts would not calm down.

This whole thing with Shiro and Pidge was tearing him up. He simply didn’t understand what he was doing wrong. He knew he had insecurities. This wasn’t news to anyone, including himself. In spite of that, however, Lance did consider himself a likable person. A bit much, honestly, but likable. 

He got it. They were mad at Keith, but this situation was ridiculous. He understood why they naturally blamed him. He winced, thinking of the first impression he made on Shiro - slightly tipsy at the Pickle Festival where he let his nerves get the better of him. 

_“You’re dating a child.”_

He didn’t think words had ever hurt him so much in his life. Even Brad never said something like that. No, Brad was more subtle, eating away at his confidence bit by bit with his backhanded compliments and sly insinuations. 

Lance knew how he was. Childish could be a good word to describe him, he supposed. He always took it as a compliment. He didn’t think having the heart of a kid - open, trusting, and loving - was a bad thing. Sure, those qualities usually hurt him in his love life, but he thought he found, in Keith, an appreciation of his personality. 

His stomach turned at the memory of how the phrase made him feel. Spoken in such a harsh way by the brother of the man he loved. The spike of ice freezing his heart and flipping his brain to insecure mode – scared him as he gripped his martini glass in suddenly numb fingers. Scared Keith was going to reply, _‘You know what? I am. Don’t worry, I’ll break it off.’_

He knew how dumb it was to think that. Keith never gave him any indication remotely hinting at being unhappy. He seemed to love Lance just as Lance was. Sure, Lance thought, nuzzling his nose into his sleeping boyfriend’s hair, he hadn’t said it yet. Lance felt as if Keith loved him. 

He was positive there was a good reason Keith hadn’t said it. Positive.

Like.

He couldn’t think of a reason.

It wasn’t ‘too soon’ anymore.

They’d been together for almost a couple of months. Granted, Lance usually said it within the first week, but Keith apparently didn’t think along those lines.

Yeah, they were practically living together. Surely, Keith wouldn’t give him a key to his apartment if he didn’t love Lance, would he?

No. Surely not.

They’d fooled around too. Keith hadn’t come right out and said it, but he seemed to view sexual stuff as Lance viewed it. Lance only ever wanted that with ‘the one’. The person he thought of as his soulmate. Someone he felt a deep and emotional connection with. Someone he truly loved. 

It’s why he was inexperienced. He knew, subconsciously, all those guys he dated before - he hadn’t loved them.

He loved Keith. It was different with Keith. On the first day when he came begging, he knew that no one had ever loved him, and no one could ever love him, as Keith did. It’s why he was oh-so-willing to touch Keith when he asked. If Keith was like him, he wouldn’t ask Lance to touch him unless he too thought Lance was his soulmate.

Lance thought they were two young men saving themselves for the love of their lives.

But he hadn’t said it.

Lance wanted to say it and fought down the impulse he had every night since they started bed sharing. Shaking Keith awake and stammering out those words while stroking Keith’s cheek, staring into his beautiful and sleepy eyes, baring his soul. 

He couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Lance was excited about the idea of love. He loved love. Wanted so much to be in love and have the happy endings he ate up with all the rom coms he forced Hunk and Shay to watch with him. Dating was an adventure, he felt, and he’d get so excited when going out with a new person. Especially if they were nice to him and seemed to like him back. The ‘I love you’ would pop out of his mouth on the second date. Or after a week of hanging out, finally kissing at his dorm room door after being walked home. ‘I love you!’ Sometimes he got an ‘I love you’ back. Mostly not. He always said it first.

He thought he knew why he couldn’t say it to Keith. He knew… _knew_ …Keith was a forever thing. If he didn’t screw it up. He loved Keith with every atom in his being. Keith was everything he wanted, everything he’d dreamed about, his entire life. Just the thought of Keith – his smile, his eyes, his laugh, the way Keith’s hand settled gently on his hip when they stood together, the taste of his tongue, the soft and breathy moans the couple of times Lance had touched him, his kindness, his sense of humor – Lance could spend hours cataloguing Keith’s awesomeness. 

It might not make sense, but because he loved Keith, he couldn’t say it to him. He didn’t want it to be like those others. He hadn’t meant them. The stammered confession too soon exposed his enthusiasm and excitement to be with someone…until the point where the excitement fizzled out and the enthusiasm turned to reality from lukewarm responses. The couple of guys who’d said they loved him turned into relationships that were nothing like his relationship with Keith. Now, Lance knew what love really was. Not fireworks sparked from kisses. It was caring and concern and slow smiles and inside jokes and watching movies with a cat on your lap. It was everything he’d found with Keith.

He dwelled on the memory of the karaoke night when a drunk Keith almost confessed. Lance stopped him because he didn’t want it like that. As much as he longed to hear Keith say it, he couldn’t bear the thought of Keith saying it without knowing he was. It was almost as bad as the guys who’d said it before just to say it back - without truth behind it. 

He sighed, his breath stirring Keith’s hair. The pliable body in front of him shifted slightly, though Keith didn’t wake up. He wasn’t aware Lance stayed awake most nights behind him, reveling in the warmth and coziness Keith gave off. Warmth not needed in these hot summer nights with only a fan to cool their skin. 

His mind raced, slowed down, tumbled over, and raced again. Constant thoughts of you’re not good enough...Keith’s brother hates you...Keith’s best friend hates you...Keith is going to dump you after this visit...you’re not worthy of his love...those thoughts would not leave or let go.

The tears came, as they did every night this week. Hot drops slipping over the bridge of his already flushed nose and temple. Soaking the pillow he shared with Keith. Dampening the fringes of Keith’s hair. He bit his lips and pressed them together to keep the sobs inside. He did a good job. Keith never knew. 

Tomorrow he’d have to face Shiro and Pidge.

* * *

“We seriously need to take a longer road trip some day,” Lance declared, unable to stop the yawn that felt like it split his aching head. His bare feet rested on the dash in front of him, legs bent. He wanted to tilt his seat back and sleep, but he knew it would annoy Hunk.

“I’m game,” Keith said, sparing a quick glance at Lance from the driver’s position.

“Four hours is not enough to get the real ‘road trip’ vibe, you know?”

“You really want us to be stuck in a car with you for more than four hours?” Hunk asked. “Dare I remind you of our trip out here from Miami? By the time we got to California, all of us wanted to kill each other. Even Shay.”

“Murder was never on my mind,” Shay said with amusement. “Causing the two of you severe pain and suffering, maybe, but never murder. I wouldn’t want to ruin my rep.”

“ _Shay_!” Lance cried, looking over his shoulder. “I never _once_ wanted to hurt either you or Hunk on that trip.”

“Then maybe the problem was you?” Keith suggested, getting a laugh from both members of the back seat.

“Hardly!” Lance said, frowning. “I was a perfectly quiet and considerate passenger in the back seat.”

Hunk snorted and Keith shook his head. “I find that a little hard to believe,” Keith said.

Lance crossed his arms in front of his chest and put on his best pout, which usually worked on Keith, but Keith was unrepentant. He simply gave Lance one of those half-lidded smirks Lance could not resist. Not fair. Keith usually was weak for Lance’s pouts and puppy dog eyes, but there were times he could resist and give Lance the expressions that made Lance weak. Both of them learned early on how to get their way, and while Lance tended to use his powers more often, when Keith used his Lance definitely could never stay mad or say no.

“Keith,” he explained patiently, “I generously kept both Hunk and Shay entertained with a medley of show tunes and current hits. You _know_ I have a great voice, so I was really doing them a favor. Driving that far is tiresome, so I felt I had to help the time pass in an enjoyable way.”

“Ok, the first hour was fine, Lance,” Hunk said. “But, after three hours of the songs from Cats and Rent, we were done.”

“You don’t appreciate fine culture,” Lance sniffed.

“We appreciate just fine. In doses.”

“Actually, another road trip wouldn’t be a bad idea now we have Keith to distract him,” Shay said, looking at Hunk.

“True,” Hunk agreed. “Maybe we can go back to Miami next summer, or pick a random state to visit. I’ve always kind of wanted to see Wyoming.”

“I like it,” Keith said. “Anytime he starts trying to sing, I’ll just kiss him and shut him up. I would love to go back to Miami with you guys.”

“Nice!” Lance huffed, turning his head to look out his window, mostly to hide the little blush creeping up his cheeks. That Keith thought Miami was a good idea meant many things. First, he obviously planned to be around next summer. Even without the official declarations of love to each other, Keith apparently felt it enough to stay with him. Second, Keith wanted to visit his home, which meant he wanted to meet his family. Meeting family was a big deal and spoke of commitment to the relationship. Which made him realize they were on their way to meet Keith’s family. He hadn’t thought about it that way yet – that it was another step to commitment. 

He wondered if Keith thought about it that way. The thought Keith might think it made Lance’s stomach churn, bile rising in his throat. He’d already made a bad impression on Keith’s loved ones. He’d probably continue making a bad impression. This could be the end of things with Keith.

He felt fingers brush his thigh and he looked over at Keith, who glanced again from the road to give him a little loving smile. Lance smiled back and felt the bile retreat and a slight relief to his panic. He reached over to hold Keith’s hand as he drove. 

“See? It worked. And Keith didn’t even have to kiss him!”

“HUNK!” Lance shouted, happy they thought his quiet was merely because of Keith. After a moment, he asked, “Can we get coffee?”

“You had coffee already this morning.”

“I need more, Keith.”

“You don’t usually drink coffee, do you?” Keith asked.

Lance shrugged. “Oh. You know,” he replied, trying for an airy tone. “We were up late packing and I didn’t get enough beauty sleep.” It wasn’t exactly a lie.

“We were in bed by eleven, sweetheart. That should have been enough sleep.” Another quick glance. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Peachy, Babycakes!”

The nickname was enough to get Keith out of that particular train of thought. “No to the Babycakes thing,” he deadpanned while Shay and Hunk laughed.

* * *

“Almost there,” Keith mentioned, which roused Hunk from the doze he had fallen into and jump-started Lance’s heart so that it started racing wildly. They were almost there. Almost to meeting Keith’s family and friends. Almost to being judged harshly by a protective older brother. Almost to being dumped by Keith because he made a horrible impression on the important people in his life.

As if he could read his mind, Keith squeezed his hand, which he still held, though he let it go after the brief pressure in order to maneuver the car into the right lane. “Don’t be nervous,” he murmured quietly.

“I can’t help it,” Lance admitted. “This is, like, the most important day of my life. What if Shiro does hate me? What if _Pidge_ hates me? I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t lose me, even if every single person in my life hated you. Which they won’t. Trust me. Shiro, Pidge, Matt, and Allura are gonna love you. I know they will once they get the chance to meet you.”

Lance felt a comforting pressure on each of his shoulders. Hunk’s heavy hand rested on his right and Shay’s light touch rested on his left. They didn’t say anything, but he knew the gesture meant they were both here for him. He immediately felt better, though his nerves were still keyed up. He wondered if this was why Keith invited them along. Did Keith know, even then, Lance would be an emotional mess during this trip and would function better with something familiar to him? He wouldn’t put it past Keith to be so thoughtful. It was one of the things he loved about Keith. There was no doubt Keith liked Hunk and Shay as well and wanted them with them on this trip because they were an awesome pair, but it was possible Keith invited them to help him.

The hands withdrew silently and Lance straightened up in his seat as he eagerly looked out the window to take in the sights of Keith’s hometown. The boringly named Garrison City was four hours north of Altea in the northern California mountains and proved to be much more interesting than its’ name. It was a small town with a small private university, which Keith said was the major draw of the town. Garrison University was where Keith got his art degree. 

It was admittedly beautiful in the mountains, though Lance was more of a coastal person. The views here were spectacular and they were close enough to the ocean to get a glimpse of it from the crest of a hill, far away in the distance. “I never thought I’d like trees this much.”

Keith chuckled. “I guess if you’re used to palms this can be a bit much. But yeah, it’s gorgeous around here, for sure.”

They drove past the sprawling university, though it wasn’t nearly as large as Altea’s university. It was a pretty campus, though, and Keith pointed out buildings of interest. The dorm he lived in the first year, the arts building, the rec center where he ran cross-country for the university team. Lance eagerly took everything in; memorizing these slices of Keith’s life fate cruelly made him miss.

They were soon past, however, and entered the downtown area. It was utterly charming with shops and restaurants, bustling with activity, and looked like a picture-perfect small town ordered out of a catalog. “Tourists,” Keith grunted. “We get them every summer. Thankfully not as much as some of the towns closer to the coast, but enough. They’re a necessary annoyance. I spent too many summers working as a waiter downtown and dealing with them.”

“Which restaurant?” Hunk asked curiously.

Keith gestured to a modest little eatery as they drove past. “Coran’s,” he said. “Coran was awesome to work for, he’s Allura’s uncle. That’s how she and Shiro met. He worked there for a couple of summers. Of course _Shiro_ did a great job, but, customer service is not my forte.” They all laughed and Lance did have a hard time picturing Keith as a waiter.

“I didn’t know you were a waiter,” Lance said, grinning at him.

Keith shrugged. “I imagine you’re going to find out a lot about me these two weeks.”

“Oh my god! Photo albums?” he asked eagerly. “I can’t wait to see baby Keith!”

“Jesus,” Keith hissed. “Maybe this was a bad idea. I knew I should have burned those pictures a long time ago.”

“No!” Lance cried. “It is now the only thing I want in life. To see your pictures. I didn’t even think about the fact that I might get baby Keith pictures on this trip!”

“I am sort of looking forward to it myself,” Shay agreed. “I’m sure you were a cute baby, Keith.”

“Oh fuck,” he muttered as he made what would be the last turn into a small neighborhood.

Keith’s childhood home was a modest little ranch style house on a street full of similar homes approximately a mile from the downtown area. He had told Lance, at one point, that the house was his grandparent’s house, who had left it to his father, who in turn left it to him and Shiro. Lance saw that the yard was landscaped nicely and kept neat, something Keith had said that Shiro loved to do. Add to the fact that Allura had a way with flowers, it was hands down the nicest property on the block. Keith gestured toward the end of the street and said that Pidge and Matt’s house was down there, though Matt now lived on the coast and Pidge lived on campus at Garrison.

They pulled into the driveway and parked behind a minivan. The front door opened as Lance unhooked his seatbelt. He grit his teeth and mentally assured himself that everything would be fine. ‘ _Here we go,_ ’ he thought.


	2. I Mustache You a Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance receives a cold welcome from Shiro and Pidge, but a warm one from Allura and Coran. His anxiety ramps up as he fears losing his relationship with Keith.

**Chapter 2 - I Mustache You a Question**

It was a relief to get out of the car and finally stretch his limbs, but the good-looking man with an incredible body who bounded out the open front door like a little kid, got Lance’s heart pounding in a bad way. He knew this was Shiro, who Keith hadn’t seen in at least six months. Shiro caught Keith up in a huge hug, which, in spite of his anxiety, put a smile on Lance’s face. Lance himself hung back by Hunk and Shay once they also got out of the car.

His eyes flickered to the door again as two women came out of the house. One, a short girl with floofy hair and glasses ran up the walk and just as eagerly jumped on Keith for her own hug. That would be Pidge, Keith’s best friend. The willowy white-blond woman who gracefully made her way down the porch steps and the walk nearly took his breath away. She was beautiful in a way Lance could appreciate. Allura appeared more reserved, but welcomed Keith as lovingly as Shiro.

It only took a few minutes for the three to get their fill of Keith’s hugs before turning their attention to their guests. Lance fidgeted nervously, though he put on his most charming smile. One which never failed to win people over to him – at least initially. His eyes stayed steadily on Keith, however, as it grounded him. When Keith met his eyes with a loving and encouraging smile, he felt slightly better. He’d show Shiro and Pidge.

They finally let Keith go and Keith held his hand out to the side as a way to beckon Lance to him. He swallowed and approached the small group. Fuck, he hadn’t realized Shiro would be this intimidating in person. Sure, he had seen pictures of the guy, but he towered over Lance’s tall form. And his chest appeared a hundred times bigger around than Lance. Even if it were in his nature to be a cruel asshole, he knew he’d never ever hurt Keith simply from the fear Shiro inspired in him.

Shiro’s expression was neutral. The phrase _‘you’re dating a child’_ echoed in Lance’s head as he approached and he wanted to throw up. Shiro didn’t appear embarrassed or contrite about it. His eyes simply stared Lance down as he joined the small group of Keith’s loved ones. 

Keith’s hand in his did much to reassure him, however, and he felt a small squeeze of pressure. Yet, even he could feel the tension in Keith’s body through his hand. “Guys, this is Lance McClain,” Keith said without any preamble. “Lance? This is my brother, Shiro, his girlfriend Allura, and my best friend, Pidge.”

“HI!” Lance nearly shouted, cursing silently as he broadcast his nervousness with his loud greeting. He winced when he heard Pidge snort. “Hi,” he repeated, his tone a little more modulated. “It’s nice to meet you.” He felt deflated that his nerves got the best of him, making him present himself like an idiot.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Lance,” Allura said in a voice that was musical and foreign. He couldn’t tell if it was a British accent or something from Australia or New Zealand – he wasn’t good at differentiating them and Keith had never mentioned Allura wasn’t from here. Or, maybe she was and had the accent from her parents? He knew when he was excited his Spanish accent slipped into his voice. He dropped Keith’s hand in order to hold his out to shake hers, but she surprised him by giving him a hug. Not that he minded – it was a good sign in his mind – but it was unexpected.

Shiro, however, held out his hand for Lance and, once detangling himself from Allura’s embrace, he shook it. “Welcome, Lance,” he said, squeezing Lance’s hand probably a little tighter than necessary. His tone, also, bordered on stern and did nothing to make Lance actually feel welcome.

“Give him a break, Shiro,” Keith said, rolling his eyes. “Quit being an asshole.” Keith pulled Lance’s hand from Shiro’s. 

“So this is the famous Lance McClain,” Pidge drawled, her arms crossed and frowning at Lance, obviously not wanting to shake hands.

“Pidge,” Keith said in a warning tone.

“What? I’ve heard _so_ much about you.”

Lance was at a loss for words. He couldn’t read her tone, which was not friendly in the least, but her eyes were sparkling behind her glasses and she _looked_ amused. He looked at Keith and knew he probably look panicked. This wasn’t going well at all and he saw his whole relationship crashing into the ground. Until Keith’s eyes met his. 

“Ugh, I don’t know why I wanted him to meet you if you’re just gonna be mean and intimidate him. I thought you were past this shit,” Keith grumped.

Shiro put his arm around Keith’s shoulder. “I’m playing the part of good big brother.”

“You’re playing the part of a dick is what you are.” He beckoned to Hunk and Shay, who had stood back by the car watching the scene quietly, but with evident worry in their expressions. They approached together and Keith introduced everyone to them.

“So, Keith told me you built your own robot when you were twelve,” Hunk said to Pidge excitedly. Lance knew Hunk had been looking forward to meeting Pidge, who could talk the same language as him. He also knew that Hunk was master of deflecting tension.

“Yeah. Keith said you were going for a PhD in Aerospace Engineering! That’s so awesome! I’m in engineering at Garrison, but never thought about Aerospace. I definitely need to talk to you about it. I haven’t committed to Altea, as of yet, but it’s between there and Cal Tech.”

“I’d love to see the robot you built,” Hunk said.

“Sure, it’s back at my parents’ house. We can go there sometime this week. Actually, for some reason mom and dad want to meet this lame-o Keith dragged home,” and Lance once again winced at her words, “so I’m sure you’ll be over for dinner at some point. Matt’s supposed to be home next weekend, for the party.”

Though Hunk frowned slightly at Pidge’s words, he nodded. “Sounds awesome. So how did you build it? How’d you get parts?”

Pidge and Hunk became lost in their conversation and moved away from the others to talk shop. Shay shook her head, “I think I’ve lost him for the next two weeks,” she commented in what Lance knew was her mock-sad voice.

Allura smiled at her, “I hear, however, that congratulations are in order. Keith told us Hunk proposed recently!”

Shay blushed prettily, “He did! Thank you! It wasn’t a complete surprise, but the way he did it was.”

“I want to hear all about it!” Allura gushed. “Come on, I’ll show you where you’ll be sleeping and you can tell me.”

The two young women walked toward the house, leaving Lance alone with Shiro, Keith, and his crushed ego. Pidge, apparently, already hated him, and he didn’t know why. Sure, he was a little awkward, but wasn’t it to be expected? She snap judged him because he was nervous? And Shiro wouldn’t stop looking at him with that stern glare. This was going to the worst and longest two weeks ever.

“Party?” Keith asked.

“Sam and Colleen decided to throw a little party for Pidge’s graduation,” Shiro responded.

“Oh. I didn’t know. I thought you guys had something back in May.”

Shiro shook his head. “We knew you’d be home at some point, so they decided to wait. Since you wouldn’t be able to make it back in May, what with your own schedule.”

“I’m glad they waited.”

“It’s just a small thing. The Holt’s and us. Pidge didn’t want anything more.” He turned his eyes to Lance, “So, Keith told me you’re a grad student,” Shiro stated and Lance wasn’t sure if he was stating a fact or wanted Lance to expand on it.

“Uh, yeah. At Altea. For my doctorate.” Lance could hear how cowed and flat his voice sounded.

“Marine Biology, right?”

“Yes, sir.”

Shiro’s eyebrow raised. Lance felt foolish, which was not something he liked to feel. 

“You’re impossible,” Keith finally interjected. “Come on, Lance. Let’s get our stuff. We can go in and put it in my room.” He pulled Lance toward the car, activating the trunk release with the key fob. Lance stumbled after him, fighting to control the tears that stung at his eyes. Keith looked irritated as he muttered under his breath. He yanked his bag and Lance’s out of the back, as well as Hunk and Shay’s things. “We can take theirs in,” he said, a little more calmly.

“Need help, Keith?” Shiro asked, his voice now more normal and kindly.

“We’ve got it,” Keith said shortly and led Lance into the house, past Shiro, past Hunk and Pidge, who hadn’t budged from the front walk and seemed lost in their discussion.

The house was close to what Lance expected. Keith had said it was stuck in the sixties because Shiro didn’t have the heart to change the ancient orange shag carpeting, no matter how much Keith begged him. There were pictures on the walls Lance couldn’t wait to look at, and somewhat modern looking furniture.

“Allura hasn’t influenced Shiro yet?” Keith snorted as they passed through the living room. “I could have sworn once she moved in there’d be some better decorating choices happening here.”

“At least there’s not plastic on the furniture like my house,” Lance said in an attempt at a joking tone, which didn’t quite work. He saw Shay in the kitchen area talking with Allura, who was placing glasses on a tray. She gave him a sweet little smile, though she didn’t stop telling Allura the story of Hunk’s proposal.

Keith chose not to answer and instead led him down a narrow hall to the last bedroom on the right. “My room,” he said and pushed the door open. Lance, in spite of his frame of mind, couldn’t wait to see Keith’s childhood room. There wasn’t a bed, just a futon, as Lance knew Keith took all his furniture when he moved to Altea. There was an Alien “I Believe” poster on the wall, which didn’t surprise Lance at all, and a bunch of band posters. Lance was captivated, however, by the large mural painted over two of the walls, which Keith had told him he had painted when he was a teenager. It was a gorgeous medieval scene of a castle and marching knights in a battle. 

“I tried to make it “ _Lord of the Rings_ ”-ish,” Keith said, looking a little embarrassed about it, though Lance thought it actually looked good. 

“It’s awesome, baby!”

“Sorry about Shiro and Pidge. I thought once we were here they’d apologize or something. And not be assholes.”

Lance turned away from the mural, which he had moved closer to to get a good look at it. “You don’t have to apologize,” he began. He didn’t want to be critical of the closest people in Keith’s life. This was awkward enough as it was. They hadn’t talked to him, so how could they judge him like that? Just because he was dating Keith?

“I do,” Keith insisted before Lance could say anything else.

“No, you don’t.” Lance knew his voice was firmer than usual at the way Keith’s eyebrows raised. 

“I’ve never seen him be a dick like this before,” Keith said, frowning. 

“How many boyfriends have you brought home to meet him?”

“You know the answer to that.”

“Maybe he and Pidge think the idea of us is ridiculous.”

“Lance…”

“I mean, yeah, we are moving really fast, aren’t we? We became boyfriends two days after meeting, Keith.”

“It doesn’t excuse rudeness…”

“And I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty serious about this whole thing. I think you are too. Maybe that’s freaking Shiro out. I would freak out, I guess, if one of my siblings did the same thing. It’s weird though, because none of my siblings freaked out about it when I told them, but I haven’t brought you home yet.”

“Lance!”

“Maybe they’ll freak out when I bring you home, but I don’t even know when that will be. Maybe we can do it for winter break? I know we talked about summer break next year, but it’s kinda hot. Miami is nice at that time of year. I mean, winter break time. You know, not too hot, but it never gets cold there anyway, not like it can get here in the winter. Anyway, maybe my siblings don’t even care whether or not I’m dating. Or care about anything. It’s nice your brother cares so much about you that he just assumes I’m a bad person and hates me right off the bat.”

He felt Keith grab his upper arms and shake him a little. “Lance!” Lance snapped his mouth shut and looked at Keith with wide eyes. He could see how concerned Keith was, but when he was nervous and his insecurities got out of hand, he tended to ramble. Hunk was familiar with this and knew how to snap him out of it, but he realized Keith hadn’t seen this yet and now he felt twice as bad. Not only did Keith’s brother hate him, but now Keith had seen how crazy he was.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I just…I just. I…”

“Sweetheart, don’t say you’re sorry. It’s ok. Really, it’s ok.” Keith let go of him so he could wrap his arms around him, holding Lance as close as possible. “Take a few deep breaths, ok? Calm down for me? Here, breathe with me,” he requested, taking a few slow breaths himself.

Lance did as he was told, his hands coming up to rest at Keith’s waist. It helped. Keith handled him differently than Hunk, but the result was the same. “I’m sorry. I mean, I’m sorry I freaked out.”

“It’s ok,” Keith said again, pulling back a little to look him in the eyes. He lifted his hand to rest against Lance’s cheek. “What’s in your head right now?”

Lance blinked. No one had ever asked him that, but then, Hunk and Shay usually knew, as they’d known him so long. “I’m scared,” he admitted.

“What are you scared about?”

“I don’t want you to leave me.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Lance,” Keith said firmly. “I’m all yours, ok? I need you to believe it. Nothing is going to change that. Not Shiro, not Pidge. Nothing. If they don’t like you, _and_ ,” he added when Lance winced, “I don’t see it being a possibility, by the way. But even if they don’t, you’re stuck with me. I’m not giving up what we have for anything. _You_ are the one who’s made me the happiest I’ve ever been in my life.”

He felt the sting of tears again, only happy ones this time. Lance knew it was ridiculous of him to worry, but he couldn’t help it. He leaned in to kiss Keith, then pressed his forehead against his. “Thanks, Keith,” he said softly. “I needed to hear that. I’ve never been happier my whole life either.”

“I’ll tell you as many times as you need to hear it. Shiro and Pidge will come around and will love you, I know they will.”

It was on the tip of his tongue. He almost said it. How he hoped they would love him, as Keith said, because he loved Keith with all his heart. He wanted to say it, but held back because he didn’t want to say it after a near panic attack. Instead, he nodded and said he hoped so.

“You ok to go back out there? Possibly rescue Shay and Hunk?”

Lance chuckled and nodded as he pulled back. “Thanks for calming me down.”

“It’s what I’m here for,” Keith said, kissing him on the cheek. “Don’t let anything ruffle you, ok? I’m here and we’re going to have a great couple of weeks. I promise.”

* * *

When they came out of the bedroom and went into the living room area, which opened up to the kitchen, they found Allura and Shay still in conversation at the breakfast bar. Shiro had joined them and Lance noticed Pidge and Hunk were in the living room looking at something on a laptop Pidge had perched on the coffee table. Hunk gave Lance a smile, though he was still listening to Pidge. He considered joining Hunk on the couch, but Keith had a hold of his hand and tugged him over to the other three. 

“Are you still gonna be an asshole?” he asked Shiro.

Shiro looked embarrassed, especially since Allura broke off mid-sentence and shot her boyfriend a glare. “Shiro!”

Shiro shrugged, though he did look a little repentant. “Gotta play the part of protective dad, you know.”

“That’s not the way to do it, Shiro,” she said. “Lance, honey, don’t listen to him. He’s a big softie, so don’t be intimidated by him.”

Lance glanced hesitantly at Shiro and then tried to smile at Allura. “I’ll try.”

Keith squeezed his hand again - he seemed to be doing that a lot. He must realize it gave Lance an anchor. 

“Shay was telling us about Hunk’s proposal,” Allura said, easing the tension. “That must have been so fun.”

“It was,” Lance said, glad the focus was off him and now on his best friends. “Keith and I helped him set it up. It was so romantic.”

“I’m looking forward to the escape room this week. Matt says the one near his place is pretty good!” Allura said.

“I call Pidge!” Keith said.

“Then we call Hunk,” Allura said. “According to Shay, he’s a genius too.”

“He is!” Lance said, as he finally felt he could say something without sounding like an idiot. “Hunk is the smartest person I know.”

“I don’t know, sweetheart,” Keith said. “You’re pretty smart too.”

Lance shrugged, looking down. “Oh, not really. Not like Hunk anyway.”

“Stop putting yourself down, Lance,” Shay said in a firm tone unusual for her. He caught her eyes and could interpret the look. _‘Have some self-confidence!_ ’ she seemed to say with her expression. 

“Sorry.”

“How was the drive up?” Shiro asked Keith.

“Oh, not so bad. Lance offered to sing for us, but Hunk and Shay shot that idea down,” Keith said.

“It was really for our own sanity,” Shay said, ignoring Lance’s look of betrayal he shot her. 

“I have a _great_ voice, Shay!”

“We established that, Lance,” Shay said patiently. “It’s your choice of material we took issue with.”

With that, Shay explained to Allura and Shiro the road trip from Miami saga, which had the other woman laughing. Allura‘s laugh was delightful and exuberant. Shiro listened with a half-smile and Lance didn’t know what to make of it. He still felt uneasy, in spite of Keith’s assurances and the pressure of Keith’s hand, and the sweet smiles of Shay. He caught Shiro staring at him thoughtfully a few times as Shay talked and he felt himself becoming more and more drawn inward.

He couldn’t figure out what he had done. That was the worst of it all. Lance, in spite of his insecurity, thought he was a likable person. He was outgoing in many ways, friendly, and, he modestly thought, funny. Sure, he could be annoying and overbearing, especially when excited about something, but he didn’t think he showed any of those negative traits in the three seconds it took for him to get out of Keith’s car when they arrived. Were they really taking out Keith’s silence on their relationship at the beginning out on Lance? Keith had apologized and explained, so it should be over. Keith didn’t even keep it a secret for very long. There had to be something else.

Shiro started texting Matt, asking when a good night to come visit would be and told them Matt could easily get out of work early on Wednesday and would reserve them places at the escape room. Allura told them the Holts expected them all to come to their home at least a few nights. They were looking forward to meeting Lance, Hunk, and Shay as well. Allura assured Lance with a glare sent to her boyfriend, he was sure to meet a much nicer reception than he had at their home.

Lance tried to object as Shiro spluttered a little at Allura. His impression of Allura was overall positive. Not only what he had heard from Keith, but the young woman exuded kindness. In a way, she reminded Lance of Shay, so it was no wonder the two young women appeared to get along. They certainly gossiped with each other like two old friends and seeing that did much to ease Lance’s heart.

He turned his head to watch Hunk in the living room, the dark haired head of his friend leaning close to the sandy haired head of Keith’s best friend. Hunk looked so happy to be talking with Pidge. She, in turn, eagerly talked to Hunk and again, Lance felt supremely happy that more people in the world were getting to know the amazing awesomeness of the two people he loved.

The mention of dinner drew Lance’s attention. Allura asked him if he wanted to go down to her uncle’s restaurant. The same one Keith had pointed out on the way through town where he had worked. Lance hesitated, unsure if he should voice his opinion. He felt himself nod, however, as he smiled at Allura. She really was too kind.

“I’d like that,” he replied, fully aware his tone of voice was nowhere near normal. “Keith said it’s his favorite place.”

“It wasn’t when Keith worked there,” Allura said with a laugh, which earned her a small, but playful glare, from Keith. “But it’s good to know his opinion has changed.”

* * *

“When did you get a minivan?” Keith asked once everyone had piled into the vehicle after a quick car shuffle. Keith, Lance, and Pidge wedged themselves into the middle seat; Hunk and Shay settled in the back. Shiro and Allura sat in the front, of course. 

“It’s Allura’s,” Shiro answered, his eyes on the backup camera now that he shifted into reverse – after he made sure everyone buckled up.

“I wanted one,” Allura said, simply. “The seats in back fold down, so it’s easy to haul stuff for the house and the garden.”

“O. K.” Keith said with a shrug. He reached over to take Lance’s hand. Lance thought he must look nervous or something. Pidge sat with arms crossed, staring out the window. Lance tried to think of something to say to her, but nothing came to mind. 

In fact, the whole mood of the van was tense. Shay and Allura, who had struck up an immediate friendship, were too far apart to carry on a conversation and neither Pidge nor Shiro apparently felt the need. He looked over his shoulder at Hunk and Shay, who gave him sympathetic looks.

“Have you lived here all your life, Pidge?” Shay asked.

“Not exactly,” the girl answered, relaxing her posture a little. “But I was young when we moved in and I don’t remember the other place.”

“And your parents? What do they do? I know your brother works on the coast.”

“They’re professors at the university. Science. Dad teaches Physics and Mom teaches Biology.”

“Keith said you were thinking of going to Altea?”

“I’d like to. Especially after talking to Hunk, I’m thinking what he’s doing is interesting. I knew Altea offered Aerospace, but now I know it’s a good program. My parents are pissed I haven’t decided, but I want a semester off anyway to work on a project. I can start in January.”

Lance, in spite of Pidge’s hostility toward him, got excited at the idea. Keith would have his best friend in town, if Pidge were to go to Altea. Hunk would have someone to talk shop with when he wanted. Lance certainly couldn’t. “That would be awesome if you went to Altea! It’s a great university!” he said enthusiastically at Pidge. He hoped she would see he wasn’t a threat. “Keith would love to have his best friend with him!”

She shot him a glare, which made him shrink inside himself. “I haven’t decided, though,” she said over her shoulder to Shay, completely ignoring anything Lance said. “I know Keith keeps saying Altea is a nice school, but it’s good to know from Hunk that it’s good too.”

An uncomfortable silence settled in the van again, but thankfully, Shiro pulled up into a parking spot on the quaint little street in the middle of town. Instead of driving past, they now parked at the little restaurant Keith pointed out earlier that day.

“Looks like Uncle is here,” Allura said as she unbuckled her seatbelt. She nodded at a rather loud colored orange Beetle parked a few spaces down. 

“Nice car!” Lance said, waiting for Pidge to slide out of the van before he followed. The car was a lurid orange, and painted with colorful flowers. 

“Uncle is a bit of a hippy. But he’s the nicest man in the universe. Would do anything for you if he likes you.”

She led the way into the restaurant, a cheerful place smelling of grease and cooked food. The bright yellow walls warmed the heart, as did the funky artwork hung around the restaurant. Allura explained the paintings were from the art students at Garrison University and her Uncle sold them for the students. 

“I used to have a bunch of paintings hung up here,” Keith mentioned, his hand gripping Lance’s tightly. 

“Did you sell any?”

“Oh yeah. They all sold.”

“My boy was one of my most popular artiste’s!” a loud, excited voice belted out from the door to the kitchen.

“Uncle Coran!” Allura said brightly. She smiled lovingly at her uncle, but Lance saw a slight tightening of her face.

“My dearest Allura!” the man said, coming toward them with his hands held out; he took both of Allura’s in his. He bent at the waist and kissed them. “How nice to see you again!”

Allura’s tinkle of a laugh echoed through the restaurant. “You saw me just yesterday, Uncle,” she admonished him. “I brought you new people to meet,” she said.

He straightened up, his eyes sparkling as he looked over Lance, Hunk, and Shay. Lance took a moment to take in the sight before him. He was tall, as tall as Shiro, and for an older man, he was fit and robust and looked like someone Lance wouldn’t want to mess with. His scrutiny was thorough and intelligent, but it was his appearance that took Lance aback. He was dressed extravagantly in a suit, which didn’t fit the aesthetic of the casual restaurant. The suit was a few shades brighter than navy, and he wore a waistcoat in a riot of colors.

It was his hair, though, that fascinated Lance. The hair on his head was bright orange, a shade which wasn’t quite red. It was thick and wavy, brushed back from the man’s forehead in a flamboyant wave and it didn’t move. But it was the mustache that drew the most attention. A full and resplendent mustache that curled a little on the ends. The reason for it became obvious when the man lifted a hand and twirled the end as he stared openly at the new arrivals.

“What have we here?” he asked, his accented voice booming in the little restaurant. 

“Uncle, I’d like to introduce Keith’s boyfriend, Lance, and their friends, Hunk and Shay,” Allura said, then turned to the three. “This is my Uncle Coran.”

Coran bounced the few feet to them, both hands taking each of theirs in his and shaking enthusiastically. “It is a pleasure to meet you. All of you. Welcome to my little restaurant.”

“It’s a nice place,” Shay said, politely through her teeth rattling from the handshake.

“My grandpappy’s. Built long before this town became a mecca for tourists. I had to adapt, but that’s what it takes to survive, eh?” He beamed at Allura. “And survive we did.”

“Yes, Uncle.”

With his hands grasping Lance’s, he gave Keith a side eye. “So this is the boy who finally ensnared our elusive Keith, huh? Nice going, lad. I tried over and over to set him up with someone, but he was never interested in my choices.”

“Th-thanks,” Lance managed. “It’s good to meet you.”

“Good to meet you. Good to meet you. Oh, it’s so exciting to meet you all. Please come in. Dinner’s on me tonight.”

Coran waved down all the protests from the whole group. He wouldn’t hear it. His favorite niece (“I’m his only niece,” Allura whispered) deserved a nice treat, as did her friends. And if his favorite former employee (“Keith, not Shiro!” Allura whispered with glee) could find the time to visit little old Coran and introduce him to his boyfriend and friends, then he deserved a treat too.

Coran, quite frankly, overwhelmed Lance. He was boisterous in a way he’d never seen in an older man. His effusive welcome, however, was bliss to him, who had received such a cold one from Shiro and Pidge. 

Coran, on the other hand, treated him like royalty. It was a little embarrassing when Coran insisted he sit at the head of the table. He shrunk from it and insisted he wanted to sit next to Keith. Coran forced him into the chair, brightly saying that Keith could sit on his right, and with them angled toward each other, wasn’t that better to gaze into Keith’s eyes as they ate?

Lance didn’t miss the snort from Pidge, or the set of Shiro’s jaw as the rest sat, Lance in the seat at the head of the table – now face to face with Shiro at the other end. Coran distributed the menus, then disappeared, muttering something about a couple of bottles of wine.

“Looks good!” Hunk said, cheerfully as he perused the menu.

“What do you suggest, Keith?” Shay asked.

“Coran does amazing things with seafood,” Keith said, which Allura echoed. 

“He has a shrimp scampi to die for,” Shiro mentioned. “That’s what I’m thinking to get.”

Lance looked up eagerly. “I love shrimp scampi!” he exclaimed, grinning at Shiro, who returned his look for a moment before looking back at his own menu. Lance deflated again.

Coran returned to the table, carrying two bottles of wine and plunked one in front of Lance and one in front of Shiro. “Did you all decide on what you want?” he asked, making a show of pulling a pad of paper and a pen out of nowhere, it seemed, to Lance. Lance had no clue where Coran would even carry a pad and pen.

To his embarrassment, Coran’s concentration was on him, patiently waiting for his order. He put on his biggest grin, though he knew he probably looked sickly and nervous, and squeaked out, “Shrimp scampi.”

“Excellent choice, lad, excellent choice!” Coran cried. “That’s my best dish and I’ll put the extra effort in for you!” He dutifully jotted down everyone else’s order. Lance noted miserably that Shiro chose a steak instead of the scampi. 

Keith had been strangely silent the entire time, other than what was required for politeness. Lance was grateful for the bubbly Allura, who kept the conversation running throughout their meal. Coran, also, seemed to latch on to the newcomers, particularly Lance. He pulled up a chair between Lance and Keith and proceeded to babble to Lance about anything and everything.

Lance wasn’t his usual self, but he could feel himself warming up to this unique uncle. Coran seemed interested in Lance, Hunk, and Shay and asked so many questions and told them so many stories, that the group ended up hanging out in the restaurant for hours.

Lance refused to drink the wine Coran provided them. He knew he got even more silly when he drank, and he wasn’t about to do anything to further annoy Shiro, so he held back. He saw Keith’s frown every time he turned down a drink, but he wasn’t about to risk it. 

By the time they left, he and Coran were fast friends. Lance was labeled, “My Dear Boy!” by the man, because Lance loosened up enough to joke around with him, and apparently, Lance’s sense of humor was right up Coran’s alley. When Lance leaned over at one point, with a finger gun pointed at Coran, to say, “Uncle, I mustache you a question…” Coran lost it, laughing to the point of tears and hugging Lance tightly to him. 

“Oh I like this one! My dear boy!”

“You seriously have the most regal mustache I’ve ever seen,” Lance declared.

With that, he won Coran over for life.

* * *

“Looks like you got Coran won over!” Keith said as he shut the door to his bedroom. They had each done their nightly rituals to ready for bed, and Lance shortened his because he didn’t want Shiro to think him too stuck on himself. Keith had pulled out the futon while he was in the bathroom. Together they made the bed with freshly washed sheets smelling of flowers.

“He’s really nice,” Lance agreed, giving Keith a small smile. He hesitated as Keith turned on the bedside lamp. “Are you sure I shouldn’t sleep on the couch or something?”

Keith pressed his lips together and Lance winced. The last thing he wanted to do was piss Keith off too.

However, Keith’s voice was nothing but loving and patient. “You can sleep in here, Lance. It’s not like we’re a couple of horny teens or something.”

“Just horny adults,” Lance tried to joke. 

Keith chuckled. “Ok, I’ll give you that.” He sat on the edge of the futon and looked expectantly at Lance. “Come on, sweetheart,” he said, holding out his hand.

Lance came to him and Keith took his hand and, somehow still holding it, shuffled to the other side of the bed pulling Lance with him. They positioned themselves as normal, spoon position with Keith in front of Lance. Lance kissed Keith on the back of his head, wrinkling his nose as Keith’s hair tickled it. The futon wobbled unsteadily as they shifted themselves.

“I don’t think it’s safe to do anything even if we wanted to,” Lance joked lightly.

Keith laughed, “No. I’d say Shiro bought this on purpose to make sure we behaved, but it was in the guest bedroom when I was younger.”

“Maybe he wanted to protect your innocence when you lived here.”

“Possibly.” After a few moments, Keith intertwined his fingers with the fingers of the hand in front of him. “I’m sorry for my brother…” He squeezed his fingers together as Lance opened his mouth to protest. “And Pidge. I’m hoping they chill out, but if they don’t, I’ll have words with them.”

“Keith…”

“I promised you a great visit to my home, Lance. I keep my promises.”

Lance blinked a few times, holding his breath. His eyes stung and he didn’t trust he wouldn’t sob if he opened his mouth. He chose to nuzzle against Keith’s hair, squeezing his waist and pulling him closer. A kiss to the back of Keith’s neck settled him enough to reply. “I trust you,” he whispered.

Keith turned slightly, craning his neck in order to give Lance a little kiss. “Night, sweetheart.”

“Night, Keithy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been warned in comments to not hurt Lance too much. Sorry! It'll get worse before it gets better! But I promise I will fix everything! Please be patient! This love story needed some form of drama. Believe me, I hate hurting my baby, but I felt this needed something.


	3. Believe Me, Allura is Pissed at Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Sunday be a better day? And how will dinner with the Holts go?

**Chapter 3 - Believe Me, Allura is Pissed at Him**

Sunday was a quiet day.Keith got up early to get in the shower, murmuring to Lance to stay in bed.Lance did until Keith came back in the room.As Keith dressed, Lance sat up and stretched his arms above his head, then swung his legs off the futon to the floor.Keith eyed him suspiciously, and Lance knew it was because normally it would take much more than this to get Lance out of bed.

As he stood, Keith asked, “What’re you doing up, sweetheart?You can sleep in.It’s Sunday.”

Lance shrugged, retrieving the clothes for today from the dresser.“Thought I’d get an early start.You’re up early.”

“I want to make breakfast for all of us.But seriously, you can get back in bed.”

“I can help you,” Lance insisted.In reality, he didn’t want Shiro to think him lazy and someone who lounged around in bed all day while Keith worked hard.

“You really don’t have to.It’s your vacation.”

“It’s yours too,” Lance said, barely keeping it from being snappish.Instead, he gave Keith a smile before he went out into the hallway, praying he wouldn’t run into Shiro.

His luck held, because all was quiet from Shiro and Allura’s bedroom.Breathing out a sigh of relief, Lance went into the bathroom for the quickest shower he’d ever taken.Showers were almost a religious experience for him.He loved long, hot showers, luxuriating in the process and the warm water.He liked to take his time with his skin and hair care, as well as his manscaping to stay smooth.He felt, however, Shiro would look at him as a vain, stuck-on-himself fuckboy if he indulged himself as usual, so quick shower it was.

Keith looked up, surprised, as Lance entered the kitchen dressed and ready to go.“I thought you were taking a shower?”

“I did,” he answered, not meeting Keith’s eyes.“What can I do to help?”

Keith stared at him for a few moments, large frying pan drooping from his hand.“Uh, cut the peppers?I’m making omelets.”

“Oh good!” Lance said, trying for enthusiasm, but he could hear how flat his voice sounded.“I love your omelets, Keithy!”

Keith pointed the pan at the vegetables waiting on the breakfast counter.“There’s a cutting board next to the fridge, and the knives are over there next to the sink.”Keith laid the pan on the stove, added a little oil to it, then turned on the burner.“So, that was a quick shower,” he commented in a neutral tone, directing the statement to the eggs he started whisking.

“Oh, I know there’s six of us here.I didn’t want to use all the hot water.”

Keith hummed.

“You know, Keithy, I’m generous like that.”

“Right.”

They worked in silence, having become used to preparing food together.Even though now Lance had to have Keith point out where things were, they still moved about in an easy rhythm, as they did everything. _‘Would we work so well in sync if we didn’t love each other?’_ Lance thought.He doubted it.He repeated that to himself over and over in his head until Hunk and Shay made their way into the kitchen.

“Good morning!” Keith said, brightly.“Sleep well?Allura’s really done the guest room up nice since she’s moved in here.”

“I slept great!” Shay said, settling into one of the stools at the breakfast bar, across from Lance’s vegetable chopping production.

“I could have helped with breakfast, Keith,” Hunk chided him.

“You’re a guest, Hunk,” Keith said, glancing over his shoulder at Hunk.

“I’m family,” Hunk countered, settling into the stool next to Shay.He reached over for a bite of the tomato Lance was currently chopping.Lance brandished the knife at him.

“No sneaking food, Hunky.”

Shiro walked in, looking like death warmed over, and, with a small mutter of a “G’mornin’”, headed straight to the Keurig. 

“Shiro can’t function without coffee,” Keith commented as he poured the egg mixture into the hot pan.“He’s basically a zombie until he’s had some.Don’t be offended pre-coffee.When he’s an asshole after coffee, you can be offended.”

Lance froze as Keith said it, so nonchalantly, but with a hidden insult to his brother.Shiro made a noise between a grunt and a growl in response, but Lance stood paused in his veggie chopping, the knife stilled in his hands.He glanced up at Hunk and Shay across from him, who looked back at him with frowns.

Hunk cleared his throat, aware of the sudden tension across Lance’s shoulders.“So, what’s on the agenda today?”

Keith poked at the omelet in the pan.“I thought I’d give you the grand tour of town.The Holts invited us for Sunday dinner,” he replied.“Colleen is a great cook.Her lasagna is to die for.”

“Oh, good!” Lance said, trying to put some brightness in his tone.“I love lasagna.Hunk makes the best I’ve ever had, but I’m more than happy to cheat on him with Mrs. Holt’s!”

“I don’t know if I should be offended or not,” Hunk teased.

“Don’t worry, Hunky.I’d never prefer someone else’s lasagna to yours.My heart belongs to your lasagna.”Banter with Hunk worked to steady his nerves.

“What if Keith made it?” Shay asked slyly.

“O-oh that’s not fair, Shay!” Lance cried as Keith laughed.“I could never betray Hunk.But…boyfriend.”

“I say it calls for a lasagna-off,” Shay decided.“We’ll have Keith and Hunk make lasagna and see which is better.”

“I couldn’t do that to Lance,” Keith said, startling Lance at his proximity.He’d moved over to take the green peppers and tomatoes from Lance for the first omelet.First, he slipped an arm around Lance’s waist and kissed him on the cheek.“I mean, how could I help to break Hunk’s heart when Lance has to vote for me?”

“Oh, that’s how it is?” Hunk said, sounding as threatening as Hunk could sound (not very).“You’re on, buddy.”

“We can make it fair.If we do it here, everyone can vote secretly on them and Lance wouldn’t have to reveal his betrayal,” Shay suggested.

“That’s fair,” Keith said, grinning at Hunk.“I’m game if you are?”

“You can count on it.”

“As long as Colleen isn’t competing,” Keith said, returning to the stove to finish up.“How do you like your omelet, Shay?”Lance watched him move back to the stove, admiring the way his ass looked in his shorts.He caught Shiro’s stare, however, and swallowed.Shiro was so quiet Lance forgot he was there.Shit.He turned back to his task.

“Cheese and ham, if you have it,” she answered.“You know I’m not fancy.Well, if we’re having lasagna tonight, we should do the lasagna-off next week.”

“What’s this about a lasagna-off?”Allura’s cheerful voice perked them all up as she seemed to float into the kitchen, looking as bright as the sunshine coming through the window.“And good morning!”

They all returned her greetings, and Shay told her about the proposed lasagna duel, which delighted Allura.“I know Keith is a good cook, and Lance gushed about Hunk so much last night, I can’t wait!I hope you invite the Holts.”

“I don’t know if I want Mrs. Holt to judge me,” Hunk said, quirking a small, shy smile.“If she’s the best, I certainly don’t want her judging.”

“You’ve got nothing to worry about, Hunky,” Lance assured him, dumping the last of the ham he was dicing into a bowl.“You’ve got this.”

“Nice support, sweetheart,” Keith called from the stove.

“You know I support you, Keithy.You’ll beat Hunk,” Lance replied, while shaking his head at Hunk and pointing his knife to his best friend, mouthing “you’ll win” to him.

Allura was laughing at their banter, while Shiro leaned against the counter, lifting his mug to his lips and watching with a neutral expression.Lance hoped it wasn’t because of him, but because of the coffee thing Keith mentioned.Allura poked Shiro in the side to move him over so she could get to the Keurig.He took a sidestep with a grumpy face.“Didn’t you offer coffee to anyone, hon?” she asked, giving him a look.

“Anyone want coffee?” he asked, deadpan.

Allura shook her head and happily made coffee for Hunk and Shay, then marshaled them all into setting the dining room table for breakfast.Keith kept busy at the stove, making omelets special ordered for everyone, and soon they were all joined together to enjoy the delicious meal.

Allura was a master at making people feel at ease, Lance found.She certainly made him feel better.She and Shay got along swimmingly, and chatted like two old friends.Shiro remained mostly quiet, as did Lance, but Keith and Hunk compared notes on the way they made lasagna and teasingly challenged each other in a way that had Lance smiling. 

* * *

Sunday was a better day.Lance felt a certain amount of relief, because he, Keith, Hunk, and Shay spent the majority of the day on their own.Keith took them on a drive around Garrison City, showing them all the places of his childhood, his schools, his university, as well as some of the local sites tourists flocked to, particularly the national forest trails he and Shiro hiked every year.

“If you still want to, we can go camping for a couple of nights next week,” Keith said.“Not here,” he added, gesturing to the overcrowded campground where they parked.“There’s a lake about ten miles northwest where we like to camp.It’s more peaceful and further away from town, so not many people like to make the trek.”

Camping did sound nice to Lance, tucked into a tent with Keith, but he knew Keith mentioned it to Shiro a couple of weeks ago, so the plan was for all of them to go, including Pidge’s brother, Matt.Another potential person to hate Lance.He shook his head.He shouldn’t think along those lines. 

It was strange because his emotions swung from being hurt to determination.Keith, Hunk, and Shay were right.He was an awesome person.He was fun and compassionate, and he knew Shiro and Pidge should have no complaints on how he treated Keith.In fact, his main concern about the whole situation wasn’t exactly how he felt; he was more worried Keith would be hurt.He believed Keith when he said he wouldn’t leave him, but should this go on, it would still hurt Keith to be forced away from his brother and best friend.

Besides, Allura liked him, as did Coran.If they did, Shiro wasn’t putting much stock into his own girlfriend’s opinion, or Coran’s, an old friend.Would they like him so much if they had bad character judgment?Not likely.There had to be more to this, and he hoped Keith would get to the bottom of it.He wasn’t one to question Keith, but why hadn’t Keith addressed this already?

Hunk had offered to talk to Pidge about her problem with Lance, but Lance had squashed that idea right away. Hunk had gotten along really well with Pidge the day before, and Lance didn’t want to do anything to interrupt them becoming friends, though he knew, should this continue, Hunk wouldn’t pursue a friendship. Lance simply didn’t want to make things worse and hoped Pidge (and Shiro) would work out their own problems. 

Overall, Lance enjoyed Garrison City, mostly because he loved hearing the little snippets of Keith’s life growing up here.The park he played in as a kid (“Endlessly playing catch with Shiro.”).The elementary school where Cindy Lippmann tried to kiss him on the monkey bars when he was seven (“Even then, I knew girls weren’t for me.”).The small farm where he worked every summer picking strawberries during strawberry season (“Money I could spend at Garrison City Festival at the end of summer!”).The skateboard park where he attempted tricks on Shiro’s old skateboard (“Not my best phase, for sure, if a broken arm was any indication…”“Oh, Keithy…my little emo skater boi!”).

“I didn’t realize I had so many memories here,” Keith commented as he turned down the street toward his home.

“Well, you did live here all your life, Keithy,” Lance reasoned.“That’s a lot of years of memories.”

“Are you calling me old?”

“You’re much older than me.”

“Lance…” Hunk said.

“By a year, ass,” Keith said. 

“Three hundred and sixty-five days, Keith.A long time.”

“Not even.You were born, uh…”Lance watched him count by tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.“Around nine months after me.”

“What time should we be at the Holts?” Shay asked. 

“Colleen said around five,” Keith said, pulling into the driveway and shutting off his car.“I’m excited for you to meet them.They are literally the nicest and coolest people on the planet.”

“Good.I’m looking forward to it,” Shay said as she opened to the door to get out.

Lance didn’t add anything.He was nervous, of course, because this was Pidge’s family.What if Pidge had already soured their opinion of him? 

* * *

Why had he worried?

The Holts were an absolute delight.

Colleen, Pidge’s mom, gushed over Lance after a tight and long hug.She babbled at how happy she was to meet him and how happy she was that Keith finally found someone, and someone smart no less – a scientist like herself.She welcomed Hunk and Shay as warmly, pulling them all into the modest ranch home similar to Keith’s.

The layout was similar, at least.Colleen’s decorating choices were much more stylish and modern.

Sam’s welcome was just as warm.The hugs weren’t as tight or long, but as heartfelt as his wife’s.He mentioned wanting to pick Lance’s brain on his marine biology knowledge and hear about his Master’s thesis.At least Pidge told her parents that much.She must not have painted him as a complete asshole or idiot as he had feared.Another mystery to add to his pile.

Colleen led them into the dining room where a heavy and dark oak table weighted down the floor.Matching sideboard and hutch completed the look that was out of place with the rest of the house.“It’s my grandmother’s furniture,” Colleen explained, laughing at the look on her guest’s faces.“Somehow it got passed to me when she died.It’s from Italy.”

“Everyone said you make the lasagna to end all lasagna’s,” Hunk said.“I’m looking forward to it.”

“And Allura told me you want to do a lasagna-off next week,” Colleen replied, a mischievous twinkle in her eye which made her look years younger than she was.“Only I’m not allowed to compete,” she added with a little offended huff.

“It’d be no competition then, Colleen,” Keith said, grinning.“Hunk and I want a sporting chance.”

She seemed pleased at the compliment and gestured to the table.“Have a seat and try to get comfortable on these ancient chairs,” she invited.“Sam, take care of drinks while I get the lasagna out.”

Two buckets of ice sat on the sideboard chilling bottles of a white wine that Sam assured them went with the lasagna perfectly.He poured out for everyone and Lance hesitated once again.A look from Keith decided him.He accepted the glass but promised himself to drink only one.It shouldn’t make him too loopy or happy.It might, however, take the edge off. 

Shiro hadn’t really spoken to him that day, even while they were getting ready.Lance dressed quickly and found himself in the kitchen to get water when Shiro walked in.He greeted Lance as he dug through the cupboards for something, but said little else.Lance responded to his greeting brightly, hoping to be invited into a conversation, but Shiro retrieved whatever he was looking for and walked out again. 

Pidge had said hello to him when they got to her house, but it was a cold greeting with no inflection of warmth to it.It was, in fact, dismissive and distant.He ground his teeth together, determined not to let it get to him.Especially after the wonderful greeting from her parents.He knew Keith hadn’t talked to them, so they had to know about him through Pidge or Shiro.

The lasagna was huge, hot, and bubbly and made all of their mouths water as Colleen gently plunked it on the table in front of Sam.“You get the honor of doling out pieces, dear,” she said, giving him a little kiss on the top of the head.“Lucky you.”

“The first piece is the hardest,” he agreed, taking up a knife and the spatula.“Corner piece, Lance?” he asked as Colleen tossed her oven mitts onto the sideboard.

“Uh…um, yes, please…” he stammered out, surprised to be asked.

“Guests come first,” Sam saw, cutting into the pasta dish.

He doled out pieces to Lance, Hunk, and Shay first, then the rest of them.The pieces Sam gave out were huge, barely leaving room for the salad.Lance drew in a deep breath, savoring the rich smell of oregano, parmesan, tomato, and garlic.It was overwhelming and looked too good to eat, but they all soon dug in.

Lance sat next to Keith, across from Colleen with Sam on his right.Away from Shiro and Pidge, and confidence boosted by the kindness of the Holt parents, he smiled at Colleen after his first bite.He slid his glance quickly to Hunk, next to Colleen, and said with a sly tone, “I never thought I’d say anyone could beat Hunk, or my Mamá’s cooking, but…” he looked down at his lasagna, “I stand corrected.”

“What about my cooking?” Keith protested mildly. 

“You were third, Keithy.After Mamá and Hunk.But now you’re fourth.”

Keith made a huffy sound and Lance shrugged.

“I don’t make the rules,” Lance said.

Colleen laughed and Lance was assured by the fondness evident in it.“Well, I don’t want to offend your Mamá, Lance,” Colleen said.“I’m sure she’s just as good!”

“Oh, she is!” he said after another enthusiastic bite.“Only she and my Abuela cook Cuban, so it’s hard to compare.But this is divine!”

“So, you’re Cuban?” Colleen asked.

Lance found himself babbling to the Holts all about himself, in response to their questions and directions of the conversation.He was his old self, and he could see out of the corner of his eye the smile Keith now wore.Colleen had him spilling everything, and it gave him the good feeling of acceptance he had touched on with Coran the previous night. 

Hunk and Shay were also included.Colleen and Sam made all three of their guests feel like part of the family, listening to them all with an interest Lance could see was not feigned.Colleen and Hunk talked recipes, Sam found out Shay’s interest in robotics.Both parents were basically the coolest parents Lance had ever met, next to his own and Hunk’s.He relaxed more than he had in a week, and it wasn’t from the wine he discreetly sipped.

They lingered over their dinner, concentrating more on the talk shooting back and forth at their end of the table.And it wasn’t as if Shiro, Allura, or Pidge were ignored.Colleen bragged over Pidge’s and Matt’s accomplishments as any proud mother would, embarrassing Pidge, of course.Lance fleetingly thought how sad it was that things were tense between them, because added to Keith’s descriptions, he thought he would very much like the girl if she let him.

The Holts were the quintessential charming hosts.They pampered their guests, as well as made all of them feel completely at home.Except for Pidge, Lance felt like an adopted member of the family by the end of the main course.Definitely by the end of dessert, a delicious tart that had Hunk begging for a recipe, while Lance floated away in bliss as he took small bites to make it last longer.

They did, however, irritate Colleen by bullying her into letting them handle the dishes and cleanup.She tried to stop them, telling them Pidge could handle it, but no, they insisted.With the four of them working together, with an ease and comfort that spoke loudly that they were as close as four people could be, it didn’t take long.Other than Colleen marshaling them and directing them, they fell into their usual banter as they worked, making Colleen, Sam, and Allura laugh, while Pidge and Shiro watched with small smiles.

They spent the rest of the evening in conversation.Sam snagged Keith and Shiro to talk about something related to the yard?Lance wasn’t sure.Pidge and Hunk were checking out her robot in the garage, and Allura and Shay were gossiping like two little old ladies in the living room over their after-dinner wine.Lance stood between the living room and kitchen, his back to Keith, but watching Shay and Allura.His heart felt full, seeing how well the two got along. 

“Did Sam show you his pride and joy?” Colleen’s voice startled him out of his reverie.

“His pride and joy?”

“Come,” she requested, hooking her arm through his and leading him down the hall.“This was Matt’s room, but we turned it into the office the second we got him out of the house.Mostly Sam uses it, so he put his pride and joy in it.”

The room Colleen led him to had subdued lighting, or rather, no lighting at all when they came in, just the bright glow from a huge aquarium built into the wall.He vaguely registered it looked like an office, but he was instantly drawn to the clear glass surface, shuffling across the wooden floor as if mesmerized.He was.The aquarium took up the majority of the wall and shone like a beacon.The quiet whir of the filters overwhelmed the small gasp he let out and he had to resist the urge to press his finger pads and nose against the glass as he’d seen so many children do at his aquarium.

“It’s a salt-water tank,” she told him, though from the fish inside, he already could tell.Salt-water tanks were more work, but the fish you could get for them were the exotic and colorful ones that your dime-a-dozen pet store wouldn’t carry.Lance examined every inch, crossing back and forth in front of it, his eyes wide and full of wonder.

“I thought you’d like to see Sam’s pride and joy,” Colleen said softly when she joined Lance after letting him drink his fill for a few minutes. 

“Th-this is amazing,” he breathed out, his eyes following a bright blue fish glide through the water.

“Mm-hm.Sam had a small tank in his room for goldfish when he was a kid.The light and sound soothes him,” she explained.“Sam let his hobby go a little crazy.But I quite enjoy it.”

“It’s a beautiful tank,” Lance said, his eyes darting around now to catch the details - the little things Sam added to it to give it character.There was a good mix of tropical fish as well, their bright colors clashing against each other, but also seeming to work in a lovely rainbow that was in constant motion.“I like the salt tanks,” he said, turning to give Colleen a genuinely happy smile.“The fish are more colorful, usually.I mean, I had regular tanks growing up, too, but couldn’t obviously have something like this in the dorms.”

She returned his smile.“Probably not.”She turned her gaze back to the tank.“I like to grade exams in here.Late at night, just the fish and me.It’s a relaxing thing during a stressful grading process.It’s nice to pause and watch them for awhile.”She chuckled.“Sam gave them all names from Star Wars, if that tells you what kind of man he is.”

“An awesome one, of course,” Lance said seriously, getting her to laugh.

“You’re funny, Lance,” she said, “and really sweet.I’m glad Keith found you.”

He blushed, the fingers of his right hand began pulling at his left fingers.“Actually, I found him.”

“I know, Katie told me.”

Lance knew Katie was Pidge’s actual name.He was surprised, however, she told her parents anything about him that might be positive.“She did?”He was worried what else she had said.

Colleen hummed, then leaned herself half sitting on what Lance assumed was Sam’s desk, if the figurine of Yoda was anything to go by.Her hands gripped the edges as she regarded him.“Yes.She told us all about you.Or, I guess, all she knew from Keith.”

He wasn’t sure what to think of that.As Pidge had not been friendly at all to him, it gave him a tight feeling in his chest.He couldn’t imagine what Pidge had told her parents.Yet, they had been nothing but kind and welcoming to him.He felt at ease with both of them, the way he felt with Allura and Uncle Coran. 

His unease must have reflected in his features, lit brightly on one side by the aquarium light.She smiled.“Allura told me what’s been going on this weekend.”

“Um.Oh.Yeah.We’ve-we’ve had a great time so far.”

“Somehow I doubt it’s been all fun for you, hon.”

He huffed out a laugh that had little amusement in it, looking nervously at the calming tank again.

She continued.“My daughter is...difficult, to put it mildly.I won’t excuse her behavior, because it’s downright shameful in a girl I raised.I’ve told her so and she just sets that stubborn jaw of hers more firmly.But she’ll come around, Lance.You have to believe it.”

The sting of tears threatened, making him blink a few times.“I-I don’t know what I did.Why her and Shiro can’t stand me.I-I-I don’t think I’m a bad person.I think I treat Keith well.”

“Oh honey, you do!And you are not a bad person.I’m an excellent judge of character and I liked you right away.Because I see how happy Keith is.”She shook her head, then tilted it back for a moment in thought.“I am in no way excusing my daughter, but I wanted to explain a few things which might help you understand.And don’t pity her.This is her battle to fight with herself and with Keith.”

In spite of his trepidation, she piqued his interest.He truly wanted to understand.He thought understanding might help bridge this chasm that had developed.All Lance wanted was to repair this...thing...and make things happier in their circle.“I don’t follow.”

Colleen’s fingers tapped the edges of the desk in agitation, though her voice remained calm.Lance’s admiration of her shot up a few notches.“Katie is nothing like Sam or I.Or Matt for that matter.He’s more like us, so don’t be nervous meeting him this week.”This immediately made Lance feel better.“Katie.Well, she takes after my mother, a feisty little Italian woman who’d have smacked you across the head with a rolling pin as soon as she’d look at you.Stubborn, too.But,” Colleen held up a hand, “would do anything for the people they love.That fierce sort of loyalty, if you know what I mean?Hurt my friend and I’ll tear out your jugular type.”

Lance’s hand immediately shot up to press against his neck.Jesus.

“Katie’s fiercely loyal and protective of Keith, because Keith is all she has as far as a friend.Things weren’t easy for her in school.She’s graduating college and she’s only just turned twenty.She skipped grades in school, so she was always younger than everyone.We had to let her, though, because she got bored so fast.Her brain...”

Lance knew all this, so far.Keith had told him all about Pidge’s genius and how she shot grades ahead, entering college at the young age of sixteen.This wasn’t news to him, but he nodded, letting his hand drop to his side again.

“Anyway, you can imagine Katie had a hard time making friends.If you’re sixteen, would you really want to make friends with the fourteen-year-old kid sitting next to you in calculus?Keith was her only friend, even though he was four years older than her.They spent one year in high school together.He was a senior and she was a freshman, but he was the only friend she had.”

The picture started to become clearer to Lance, and he guessed where this conversation was going.

As if she could read his mind, Colleen said, “I see you might be getting it.Thankfully, Keith went to school here.They were able to stay friends, which did a world of good for her.She is so focused and smart, but Keith was able to get her to have fun and loosen up.Sure, Matt helped, but he’s closer to Shiro’s age, almost nine years older than Katie is.So, she is very loyal to Keith, because he’s her best and pretty much only friend.”

Lance, while he considered Hunk and Shay his best friends, had a large circle of friends both here, in San Diego, and Miami. He felt his heart constrict a little at the thought of having so few friends.Then again, from what he’d heard from Keith, his boyfriend also had a very small circle of friends.Pidge and Matt were the only friends Keith ever talked about.He had minor acquaintances at work, but it seemed as if Pidge were it.Lance, a sociable person, felt almost derailed as he truly thought about it the first time.He definitely saw what Colleen was trying to say.

“Katie was devastated when Keith took the job in Altea, and I know it was a difficult decision for Keith to go.Keith hated leaving his brother and Katie.I know he did, but he couldn’t pass up the opportunity.It was too good, and I think it was a good idea for Keith to get some independence as well.Not that he couldn’t have done great here, but I think this was something good for him.Obviously it was if he got to meet you.”

Lance, of course, blushed.

“I think Katie feels this relationship pulls Keith further from her.And it does, in a way, but she also is having trouble seeing it can actually broaden her circle wider.She’s a lonely girl, and afraid of losing her one friend.”Colleen sighed, then.“This doesn’t excuse her behavior, of course, but I hope it explains it.This is something Keith is going to have to talk to her about.She shouldn’t be taking it out on you, but she is.I also don’t think she knows how to fix it now that she’s taken it so far.”

Lance nodded, giving Colleen a weak smile, though he actually felt a little of the tension ease in his body.Understanding didn’t exactly make it better, but it gave him a better insight and helped to let him know it wasn’t all him. 

“Shiro’s problem is a little different,” Colleen added, perking up Lance’s ear again.“You do know what happened with their father?”When Lance nodded, she went on.“Shiro was...well, he was planning on going out in the world and doing great things.He was the hotshot football captain, most popular in school, a great boyfriend, had everything in the world sitting in his hands.And then Hank died.We were all devastated, of course.He was a kind man.And funny.Oh, our parties were so much fun,” she smiled at memories Lance wasn’t privy to.“Shiro was planning to go to UCLA with Adam in the fall, had all sorts of plans for himself.Living the full college life, of course.He gave it all up to raise Keith.”

Lance knew the circumstances of Keith’s upbringing, of course, but until this point, he’d only ever thought of it from Keith’s perspective.A twelve-year-old boy losing his father, having to be raised by his brother.It tore his heart, of course, but he’d never considered the flip side of the coin.Keith had mentioned that Shiro was eighteen when their father passed away from cancer, and that Shiro was legal age to take care of him.He’d never thought about what Shiro had gone through, or what he’d given up.

Colleen nodded again.“I think you see now where I’m going with this.You’re a smart one, Lance.Yes, Shiro gave up all his prospects to take care of his little brother.They always had a good relationship.Normal brother stuff of course.But when Hank died, Shiro became overwhelmingly protective of Keith.And you could understand, but still.He’s dedicated to Keith in a way you don’t usually see.He gave up UCLA and went to Garrison City for his degree, settled here so they could keep the family home. Adam left and they couldn’t keep up the long distance thing, so he even lost that. He did all of it for Keith, and don’t think for a minute he ever regretted it.He doesn’t.Shiro is happy now and has made peace with how his life went.Not like he’s leading a bad life now, with a good job and wonderful girlfriend.

“Keith is a young man, out on his own and twenty-four-years old, but Shiro still sees him as the little kid he promised to take care of all those years ago.Shiro has a good heart and he’ll come around.He’s as stubborn as Katie is, and I think he’s embarrassed by how he’s acted, and doesn’t quite know how to fix it.Believe me, Allura is pissed at him.”

Lance barked out a nervous laugh, not only at Colleen’s choice of language, but also at the idea of Allura being mad at Shiro.Colleen eyed him knowingly.“Don’t you feel guilty about that either.I know this seems like this whole mess has to do with you, and that you’re the cause of all their troubles.You’re not.This is between Keith and Shiro and Katie.”

Lance nodded slowly, turning to look at the fish once again.His tension eased more and he felt for the first time that he could breathe a little easier.“Thank you, Colleen,” he said softly.“You don’t know how much it means to me.”

“You don’t have to thank me, hon.I wanted you to understand a few things.I love Keith as if he were my own son.We offered to take him so Shiro could still go to UCLA, but Shiro was determined.You didn’t know the Keith before you came into his life, and we can see the change in him already.Not as if he was ever a bad kid or anything, but I haven’t seen him as happy as he is now.”

The smile that crept onto his face was his genuine one.They smiled at each other for a moment before Lance said, “I’m glad.All I want is to make him happy.Like he’s made me.”

“You were made and meant for each other, Lance.Don’t let the stubbornness of two people get in the way of what you have.And once Shiro and Katie pull the sticks out of their asses, you’ll find them to be as fiercely loyal to you.”

He laughed again, his normal true laugh, and she joined him.As their laughs settled, she pushed herself away from the desk and came to him.The hug she gave him shot a burst of homesickness through him - reminiscent of hugs from his Mamá, his Abuelita, and Hunk’s mom.He felt the sting of tears again, but controlled them.“Thank you, Colleen,” he repeated.

She leaned back and reached up to pat his cheek.“Let’s go out there and make those sourpusses even sourer.As much as she’s pissing me off, I do love to agitate that daughter of mine.”

Arm in arm, they returned to their loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this starts to explain what the hell is going on with Shiro and Pidge. It’s NOT Lance! At least he hopes! Things will come to a head soon and there will be one really bad day. I’m sorry sorry sorry sorry for doing this...believe me, it’s not easy to write anything that hurts our blue boy!


	4. I'll Eat Your Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance now knows why Shiro and Pidge are treating him this way...but a visit to meet Matt and play an Escape Room causes tensions to rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the patient wait! Many apologies for the long hiatus. There were many factors. 
> 
> First - I'm not a fan of writing angst, and this part of the series has been difficult to write for me...especially as I like Shiro and Pidge. 
> 
> Second - this coincided with a couple of things (the pandemic and a few other things) that increased my anxiety and made me seriously doubt my writing. To the point that I felt like giving up. 
> 
> Third - I am in three Klance zines (yay!) and two pieces were due in July, while the third had checkins I needed to meet! I also entered a writing contest, also in July. So I was busy! That's good, but it also took away from writing on this series! 
> 
> Thank you all for the kind comments...they certainly helped with my confidence! <3

**Chapter 4 - I'll Eat Your Something**

A soft brush of lips against his forehead stirred Lance from his sleep. Lazily, he brushed his hand upwards, his eyes still closed.

“Come on, sleepy-head,” Keith called teasingly, having dodged Lance’s hand. “Time to get up.”

Lance squeezed his eyes tighter with a little grunt. The soft laugh above his head echoed no remorse, however. “I just took a shower, so it’s free. I let you sleep in long enough.” With that, a couple of fingers dug lightly into his side, under his ribs. 

Lance squealed, awake now as he tried to roll away. “Nooooooo,” he whined between gasps and giggles.

Laughing, Keith crawled on top of him, straddling his hips and, oh yes, that was nice and now he was wide awake. “Hunk and Shay are already eating the breakfast I made,” Keith said, planting his hands on Lance’s chest as he leaned down, wearing a little smirk. “It’s almost ten.”

_‘Keith really should, um, move,’_ Lance thought to himself. Being straddled like this was not helping him, or his normal morning wood problems. And this devil above him knew. Lance could tell by the way that Keith squeezed his own thighs against his hips. 

Keith leaned closer and Lance took the opportunity to palm him in the face and shove Keith away. “Ugh, get your morning breath off me. I swear, it’s the worst.”

Keith relented, rolling off to Lance’s side, the fragile futon creaking with every movement. “Like you smell like a bed of roses, darling.”

Lance lifted himself enough so he was leaning back on his elbows, and turned his head to look down at his grinning boyfriend. “Better than yours.”

“I beg to differ, sweetheart,” Keith argued. “You could kill a full grown elephant with your breath.”

Lance scoffed, putting on an offended expression. “And yet, here you’ve chosen to wake up to me every morning.”

“Sacrifices,” Keith said with a little shrug.

With a roll of his eyes, Lance turned to curl into the warmth of Keith’s body, tucking his head under Keith’s chin (“to avoid that breath, Keithy”). He breathed in, instead, the damp sandalwood smell of Keith’s body wash (thanks to Lance changing his body products, thank you very much). He let out a little sigh of contentment as Keith’s arms tightened around him and he lay sinking into a half-drowsy, half-awake state.

The last couple of days had been heavenly, almost. After his talk with Colleen, he felt a momentary surge of confidence. If it wasn’t him, maybe he could just be himself. Maybe tone his personality down a bit. He knew he was charming and fun. If Shiro or Pidge could let themselves see it, maybe it would help things. Not that they had much of a chance since Sunday.

To his relief, Shiro and Allura both worked full days, leaving Lance, Keith, Hunk, and Shay to their own amusements. They used this time to explore Garrison City more, and Keith played the role of tour director, taking Lance and the other two on adventures and visits to all Garrison City and the surrounding area had to offer. It was a nice place and Lance liked it very much. There was a lot to do, but nothing overwhelming. A museum of Native Americans at Garrison University, a surprisingly wonderful Art Gallery, a lovely hike through a redwood forest, and a swim in a little, hidden swimming hole a few miles from the city. 

Shay and Allura struck up a deep friendship right away. By the end of the first night, Saturday, they were tucked away onto the couch together with wine glasses, talking in the way two women can do, wrapped up in their own conversation and thoroughly enjoying it. The friendship only grew from there.

On Monday, Lance and Hunk had a long talk which did much to revive his confidence further. Hunk once again offered to say something to Pidge, but Lance once again begged him not to. If it continued, he assured Hunk, he would tell Keith to either take care of it or take them home. He wasn’t about to let two people bully him away from Keith, and he was confident enough to know…to believe…Keith now. Keith was his, heart and soul. He knew it. He believed it. Hunk, he could tell, was proud of him.

Monday and Tuesday were a little tense in the evening when Shiro and Allura were home. Allura was short and terse with Shiro, though she wouldn’t let her irritation show to her guests. She was the quintessential and poised hostess, and concentrated on making them happy – though it was Hunk and Keith who had settled into the kitchen to concoct delicious meals both nights. The pair competed in a friendly way in the kitchen to amaze their family and friends, a great preview to what the Great Lasagna-Off would be.

Colleen, Sam, and Pidge stopped by on Tuesday night for a ‘quick’ drink and to deliver a few quarts of raspberries from Colleen’s garden. Hunk and Keith immediately started making plans for the berries while Shiro and Sam talked. Shay, Allura, and Colleen opened a bottle of wine, and Pidge parked herself at the breakfast bar. Lance decided to try once more with her and sat down to ask her about school. She shot him a slight glare, said she had graduated and wasn’t in school anymore, then ignored him to focus back on Keith and Hunk. His heart sank, but he tried again and asked if she planned on graduate school. Hunk answered for her after a moment, replying that Pidge had asked him about Altea University and the program he was in.

Lance gave up and went to join the women.

He also tried a few times to start conversations with Shiro. Shiro wasn’t as bad as Pidge. He’d actually answer Lance, but it was in a vague way that told Lance the man had no interest in talking with him. Shiro wouldn’t meet his eyes, answered in mostly one-word answers, and didn’t engage in the conversation. Lance, stubborn as he sometimes was, kept on. 

He could see Shiro was an affectionate man, which explained why Keith was so affectionate with him. He was positive he learned it from his father and from Shiro. Thanks to Colleen, Lance knew Shiro had a deep relationship with someone named Adam in high school, who went through with the plans they made to go to UCLA together. Their relationship fell apart and Shiro eventually took up with Allura near the end of his time at school. 

Shiro expressed his affection openly and happily. He was always touching Allura in a loving way and giving her sweet smiles, compliments, and kisses. His arm was constantly around Keith and he wasn’t averse to giving hugs to any of his friends, even to hugs for Shay and an occasional arm slung around Hunk when telling a particularly bad joke. 

Yet, Shiro’s obvious affectionate ways with everyone else, painted in huge letters that he didn’t like Lance. Aside from their first handshake, Shiro hadn’t touched him at all – not even a friendly grasp of the shoulder. With a man obviously comfortable with physically showing his affection for every single person he came across, the fact he wouldn’t show it to Lance spoke volumes about his thoughts.

Lance couldn’t believe they had another week and a half. He knew if he said the word, Keith would pack their things and leave in a heartbeat, but Lance didn’t want to do that. He wanted to fix this, but he didn’t know how. Allura and Shiro were off the next week, and Matt would be home as well. The group made plans for a bunch of things to do together, including a camping trip for two nights, and he couldn’t see himself handling the silence and hostility from Shiro and Pidge.

He made an effort to clear the dark thoughts from his head and stop his brooding mind. He reminded himself how awesome he was and that people did love him. Allura was completely wonderful to him. And, he thought, burying his face further into Keith’s chest, Coran adored him. Colleen and Sam adored him, too. He wasn’t some usurper trying to steal Keith away. If Shiro and Pidge couldn’t see it, too bad for them. He’d have Keith in the end, he was sure. They were in _love_ , after all.

Keith just needed to say it.

The thought made him clutch at Keith’s t-shirt a little tighter. Keith chuckled lightly and kissed the top of his head. It soothed him, of course, but he couldn’t help but wonder what held Keith back. What was he waiting for? Lance thought he made it abundantly clear he loved Keith, just as Keith made it clear he loved him back. Was he waiting for the right time? True, saying it now might be a bad idea, with how things were. Maybe Keith didn’t want to say it where it would look like he did it only to make Lance feel better?

Either way, he loved Keith. Keith hadn’t said it yet, but he could tell Keith loved him. Could tell Keith desired him. And Keith was perfection. And perfection thought he – Lance McClain – was worth something. 

And nothing would come between them. _Nothing_. 

* * *

“So, you’re not planning on Lance finding a ring in this escape room are you, Keith?” Allura teasingly asked as Shiro navigated out of Garrison City that afternoon, looking over her shoulder to the pair behind her. 

Keith laughed and shrugged, giving Lance a little smirk. Lance felt his heart stop. “No, I won’t copy Hunk when I do it.”

Ok, there was no chance his heart would start again anytime soon. Especially when he caught Shiro’s eye in the rear-view mirror of the mini-van and felt Pidge’s snort next to him. The elation he felt at Keith’s hinting about marriage died a tragic death at their reactions. Even the merry laughs of Hunk and Shay did little to soothe his hurt.

But, Keith did say _when_. That meant. _A lot_.

And it killed him inside that he couldn’t feel excited about it.

He did manage to muster up a smile, hoping Keith couldn’t see the pain in his eyes. “Yes, Keithy. Try to be a little original,” he directed.

“Unless you ask me,” Keith teased.

“There is that,” he agreed.

“Fair warning, Keith,” Hunk spoke up. “Lance has been planning one of those flash mob dance proposals, so you might want to go first.”

“Hunk!” Lance protested while Allura laughed, bent over in the front seat.

“I think the choreography is complete,” Shay mused, pressing a finger against her chin. “He just needs to find a good place to rent the fog machine and horses.”

“ _Shay_!”

Keith laughed. “Maybe I’ll let him, then. This could be interesting.”

“I’ll have you know, Keith,” Lance said, “you will be blown away when I do it.”

“I’m sure I wil be, sweetheart.”

Shiro cleared his throat and Lance’s smile faltered a little, though Shiro didn’t say anything. He could feel Shiro’s disapproval, though. He could see Pidge’s arms crossed as she stared out the window at the trees whipping by.

It was silent for a few miles, until Lance asked, “So, which town are we going to again?” He knew, but the silence in the van unsettled him, and he hoped to spark some sort of conversation. 

After a moment, Allura shot a strange look at Shiro, then answered, “Crescent City. Matt loves it there!”

“He’s an elementary school teacher, right? That’s what Keith told me,” he said, directing the question toward Pidge.

“Yeah,” she actually answered him, though with just the one word.

When she didn’t expand, Allura did, chattering on about Matt and his life in Crescent City. It wasn’t too close to Garrison City, but close enough that they often saw their friend. Matt came home many of the weekends during the school year. He would spend time at his parent’s house during the summer, but this year he volunteered to run a youth program through the school for kids whose parents worked. 

They were lucky he was able to get this Wednesday afternoon off so they could do the escape room and catch dinner with him. Matt was also able to get the following week off to come home to Garrison City to visit and go camping with them. Lance looked forward to meeting him, though he was a little nervous Matt would act toward him as Pidge did.

He felt Keith’s arm slip around his shoulders and it took everything in him not to flinch away. He’d never shrunk from Keith’s touch. If anything, he craved it and reveled in it when he had it. He didn’t want a ‘look’ from Shiro in the rear-view mirror, or annoyed grumbling from Pidge.

Nevertheless, he snuggled closer to Keith, which helped in keeping his distance from Pidge next to him.

“Ouch!” Pidge exclaimed, lifting a finger to cover her ear. She leaned forward to glare around Lance at Keith. “You fuck!”

“Such language, Pigeon,” Keith drawled, smirking back at her.

“Keep your hands to yourself and don’t flick me in the ear again!”

Keith chuckled while Lance’s anxiety increased. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You put your arm around this dweeb just to attack me!” Lance’s anxiety went up another tick. Dweeb?

“That’s not nice, Pidge,” Keith responded.

“Keep poking at me and you’ll really see not nice!” she threatened. Keith laughed, but Lance fought to keep his panic down.

“Children, don’t make me pull the car over,” Shiro said.

“Okay, grandpa!” Pidge countered.

Pidge, Shiro, and Keith continued to poke fun at each other - that teasing type of friendly insulting he, Keith, Hunk, and Shay would give each other. He wished he felt comfortable enough to join in. Instead, he snuggled up to Keith for the feeling of safety he got from being in the circle of his arm. He felt Shay pat him on the head and he smiled, though it wasn’t until Allura shut the three arguing up by turning up the volume of the radio high enough to drown them out.

* * *

Matt lived in a modest townhouse a few blocks from his school at the edge of the small city. It was nice and neat, though Pidge informed Hunk and Shay (she didn’t look at Lance as she said it) that Matt was definitely not this neat when he lived at home. Matt laughed and ruffled her hair. He was a fresh-faced young man, looked almost as if he and Pidge could be twins except for the fact that he didn’t wear glasses. His hair was also longer than his sister’s.

Lance was relieved when Matt greeted him as warmly as he did Hunk and Shay. Within minutes, he was joking around with Lance and Keith, teasing them, but in a way that didn’t offend Lance. He could tell it was in fun and because of his affection for Keith. Matt taught first graders, so he and Shay had an immediate connection, and he was soon babbling to Hunk about a show Pidge told Hunk Matt liked. He listened to Lance, Keith, Hunk, and Shay describe the escape room proposal, excited as they were to hear how Hunk managed to set it up and laughing at the right spots. Lance immediately liked him.

And Matt seemed to like him in return. While Matt was technically Shiro’s best friend, he was close to Keith and, by association now, Lance. By the time they got to the escape room place, Matt was comfortable enough to loop his arm around Lance’s shoulders and declare Lance would be on his team. He reminded Lance of Matt and Pidge’s parents – the same open and accepting friendliness that apparently Pidge didn’t possess or care to show to him.

Matt also didn’t seem to pick up on the underlying tension in the car ride over, wedged next to Hunk and Shay in the back of the van. He was thrilled at the planned lasagna-off, laughed a huge belly laugh that his own mother was banned from competing, insisted they wait at least until he came home on Saturday, and added the rule that neither Keith nor Hunk could seek out Colleen’s recipe or advice.

The escape room place was similar to the place Hunk proposed to Shay. However, this one had two challenge rooms – the rooms and puzzles were the same. You could reserve both and compete in teams. Four to a team. Keith declared it wouldn’t be fair to have Hunk and Pidge on the same team. They drew straws and Matt and Shiro got to pick teams. Matt chose Pidge first, then Lance, then Allura. Shiro ended up with Hunk, Shay, and Keith.

Lance was not thrilled to be on the team with Pidge or to play against Keith, Hunk, and Shay. He knew how smart they were, and he was stuck on a team of strangers, one of whom couldn’t stand him. Keith gave him an encouraging smile as the teenage guy explained the rules to them. Lance tried to return the smile, but he knew it didn’t quite come out with his usual sparkle. Keith slipped his arm around his waist. 

“It’ll be okay,” he whispered, nuzzling his ear a little.

He shivered in spite of himself, and nodded. “I just like working with you, Keithy,” he said.

“I know. And I know it won’t be fun losing to me,” Keith said, laughing at Lance’s quiet squawk. “But I’ll make it up to you.”

“I’ll make it up to you, mister!” he exclaimed, poking Keith in the side with his finger, getting his boyfriend to laugh. “You’ll eat my dust!”

“I’ll eat your something,” Keith promised with a whisper in his ear. Lance knew the others didn’t hear what he said, but he couldn’t help the flush that washed over him as Shiro glanced at them. Fuck.

“Alright guys! Let’s get this race started!” Matt half-shouted. Keith gave Lance a kiss on his cheek (and a pat on his butt) before the teams separated to stand at opposite ends of the room in front of their escape room doors. Lance glanced longingly at his boyfriend and friends, who all smiled back at him. Matt, who seemed to be very into this whole escape room/team idea tried to encourage his team. “Hands in!” he said, thrusting his right hand in between them.

Allura put her hand on top of his and Lance put his on top of Allura’s. The three looked expectantly at Pidge, who erased the scowl on her face and finally put her hand on top of Lance’s. With a huge grin, Matt yelled “GO TEAM!” and the bored teenager in charge of the place blew his whistle signaling them to enter their rooms and start.

This escape room ended up being not quite as complicated as the one for Hunk’s proposal. Everything was in one room, instead of two. It didn’t mean the puzzles weren’t as hard. They were. Lance considered himself intelligent, but puzzles were never his thing. At least logic ones, which this place relied on heavily. He did have a good head for spatial patterns and thinking outside the box, so he was able to help solve a few of the riddles.

His memory was also good, so he kept track of all the puzzles they were working on and the ones they’d already solved, as well as the combinations for the some of the locks. The time on the clock ticked away, but Lance thought they were solving things at a good pace. Pidge dominated the puzzle solving, her mathematical and logical brain figured things out at a rapid pace that left him dizzy. Allura was good at seeing beyond the obvious, and Matt possessed a practical mind. He thought they made a pretty decent team.

Until.

They had ten minutes left and one combination to solve. It involved a puzzle they unearthed from a hidden cupboard. Lance felt excitement rise in him. It was similar enough to a puzzle they solved in the other escape room. Not exactly, but it looked the same. He thought he knew how to solve it, but Pidge was bent over it with Matt and Allura on either side of her. Lance stood across the table. She was muttering to herself, occasionally asking Matt and Allura what they thought of her ideas.

Lance chewed on his lower lip, hesitating to open his mouth. He thought he knew, but what if he was wrong? He feared her sarcasm and potentially nasty comments if he were, but he also wanted to show he wasn’t a complete moron.

“Um. Pidge?” he spoke hesitantly.

Her head tilted up with a sharp jerk. “What?”

He glanced up at Allura and Matt, then back down. “Maybe if you look at the puzzle another way?”

She looked back down, ignoring his suggestion. He bit his lip again. He could see Matt give Allura a confused look. 

“Five minutes escapers,” the bored voice of the attendant came over a speaker in the room.

“I mean,” Lance said, trying a diffident sort of approach. “If you reverse all of the images and put them together-“

“I know what I’m doing,” Pidge snapped.

“Pidge…” Matt said.

“I’ve got this, Matt,” she said, her tone turning a little more patient.

“Maybe Lance is right. You can at least try it.”

“I know he’s wrong,” she said, waving her hand dismissively.

“Pidge…” Now Allura sounded disappointed.

Lance glanced at the clock and it showed three minutes left. “I really think…” he said.

Pidge cut him off again with a snort. “Right,” she muttered.

Lance stepped back then, giving up. Matt and Allura both complained to Pidge to listen to Lance, but she refused, pushing the pieces of the puzzle around in frustration and ignoring them too.

The seconds ticked away the time to zero. The door opened and the attendant came in, calling, “Time’s up!”

“Ugh! I almost had it!” Pidge grouched.

“This was the last combination, too. You guys got close!” The attendant tried to sound encouraging. “Want to see the solution?”

“Of course I do!”

The kid moved over to the table and manipulated the pieces in the way Lance suggested Pidge try. There was the solution as plain as day. Lance felt a sense of satisfaction, a small sense, but was overwhelmed by humiliation on how she so readily dismissed him. 

“Why the hell didn’t you listen to Lance?” Matt demanded of his sister.

“He couldn’t possibly have gotten it right!”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

Talking over their arguing, Allura asked, “Did the other team solve it?”

The kid shrugged, gesturing to the door. “Yeah, they’ve been out for fifteen minutes.”

* * *

Dinner at a local burger restaurant was uncomfortable. Lance couldn’t even put up the front of enjoying himself. Allura and Matt froze out Pidge, and Allura tried to comfort Lance, but he brushed her off. He poked at his salad, the blandest thing on the menu he found because he had no appetite. Keith watched him with a worried expression. Lance knew they’d probably have another talk this evening. He was done talking, though. 

The whole table felt tense as they all ate and conversation was stilted and scattered. Lance didn’t lift his eyes from his salad, and only half-heartedly returned the squeezes when Keith reached over for his hand. He knew Keith was confused, as were Hunk and Shay. He didn’t look at Shiro, so he didn’t know if he wore the same puzzled expression as the others. Lance hadn’t told them what happened, yet.

Matt and Allura hadn’t said anything, either, and Lance was sure they were waiting for him to bring it up. 

“You’re not eating anything,” Keith commented in a low enough voice for Lance’s ears only. 

“Not hungry,” he said.

“You’re never not hungry,” and while Keith’s tone was light, Lance detected the concern.

“There’s a first time for everything.”

“What happened?” Keith was now leaned close to him, head turned away from everyone else and elbow leaned on the table. Lance had placed himself at the end. It was as private a way to talk as Keith could manage at a crowded table in a crowded restaurant. “Do you want to go outside?”

Lance shook his head and felt his anxiety rise in his throat. The atmosphere soured and he had the bizarre notion for a moment everything was his fault. He knew, logically, it wasn’t. The emotions in him shifted from one to the other so rapidly he couldn’t process one before the next shoved its way into his heart. Anger. Fear. Embarrassment. Inadequacy. He knew he wasn’t worthless, but his mind seemed to enjoy suggesting it. 

“Lance…”

“I’m fine,” he snapped, immediately regretting his tone. Though, part of him thought it necessary. Keith wasn’t doing anything to stop this. He wasn’t standing up to either his brother, or his best friend. If it weren’t for his talk with Colleen, Lance would have asked to go home Monday. Now, three days later, Lance had hoped that things would improve. 

He’d given them the benefit of the doubt as he now felt he at least understood their distrust of him. He’d just have to prove he was the one for Keith, though Lance was annoyed to think he had to prove anything. 

Keith let it drop, but Lance knew this wasn’t the end of it. 

* * *

“So, what happened?”

Lance sighed, rolling away from Keith onto his back, his arm falling back above his head. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Allura looked ready to kill. Or at least maim,” Keith pointed out, also rolling over until he faced Lance. “Matt never looks that mad. What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“If you don’t tell me, I’ll ask Allura or call Matt.”

Lance rolled his eyes, then moved his arm to drape over them. He couldn’t look at Keith. In a few short words, he explained what happened at the escape room. “She made me feel stupid,” he concluded. 

“You’re not…”

“I know I’m not, Keith…” Lance snapped, lifting his arm to look at his boyfriend. “But it’s not really great to have people think I am. I put up with that shit enough in high school.” Fuck, he did not want to fight with Keith. It was the last thing he wanted, but he had no idea what to say. 

“Lance…”

But Lance rolled away again, his back to Keith. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore,” he said. He hated leaving it like this, but he was frustrated and hurt. “I want to sleep.”

Keith was silent for a long time, neither moving nor saying anything. Lance lay, staring at the closet across from them, his body tense with arms tucked close to his chest and legs drawn up. Then Keith sighed and Lance could feel him settle down behind him. “Alright,” he murmured. “We’ll talk about this tomorrow.”

The warm weight of Keith’s hand pressed the side of his waist, but Keith let him have his space. Keith didn’t crowd him or make him talk. The hand was enough to let Lance know Keith was there and it helped a little. Lance may not want to discuss this issue, but he did need to know Keith was there for him. His mother always told him to never, ever, go to bed angry, but he had no energy right now to deal with anything. He needed a calmer mind, a clearer head, to talk to Keith rationally about it. He was glad Keith let him postpone it.

Keith’s fingers flexed slightly, an almost ticklish squeeze above his hip. “Night, sweetheart,” Keith said in a voice so full of love it put a lump into his throat. 

“Night,” he mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned zines above! Follow me on Twitter (devoosha) or on Tumblr (devooshawrites) for updates! I only post links to my writing on Tumblr.
> 
> I have shortened this to five chapters. I think one more chapter, ending on a funny note, is perfect for this before I move to the next part of the series. Once I finish this part (and the next chapter is mostly written), I'll end this part and move on to the next part from Keith's point of view. Things will get better there, I promise! Keith won't let it continue.


	5. In Front of Our Mousse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith talk on their eighth date - and then get into shenanigans after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm making up for the long hiatus with two chapters posted fairly close together!

**Chapter 5 - In Front of Our Mousse**

“I’ve actually always thought it’d be nice to take a date here,” Keith said softly.

‘Here’ turned out to be almost at the top of a mountain. It was remote, but not too remote. Keith was able to drive close to the outcropping and they hiked the rest of the way, Keith carrying the basket he packed earlier. The small parking area was deserted, getting a remark from Keith that they should be alone. A short hike on a steep-ish trail led them to what resembled a shelf on the side of the mountain.

The mountain, about a half hour drive from Keith’s home, was part of the national forest Keith and Shiro liked to hike. The shelf they stood on was a flat area about the size of a tennis court. A concrete and weathered barrier, broken in places, staked out the edge of the cliff – a barrier that didn’t provide Lance with much faith it kept anyone safe. 

The weather was warm, but not as warm as it would be on the coast. They were in long sleeve t-shirts, at least, and he knew Keith had hoodies in his backpack for when the sun went down. Along with a few blankets. Keith said it could get chilly this high up and he wanted nothing to cut their date too short. 

Lance still couldn’t believe they managed to escape for a date. Just the two of them. He blessed Hunk and Shay in his heart again for allowing them the space. The pair were here with people they didn’t know, and were perfectly happy to stay behind. Possibly go out on their own. But, he thought bitterly, the others liked Hunk and Shay. Hunk and Shay weren’t him.

His two closest friends spent time alone with him today, without Keith, who had disappeared for a while (Lance now knew it was to put together food for this date), and had cheered him up in the way only they knew how. They both offered again to speak to at least Pidge, but he declined. Keith should be the one to do it, and he was going to tell Keith so today. Both Hunk and Shay agreed and promised not to say anything if he didn’t want them to, but with a long three-way hug, they let him know they loved him and would do anything he wanted.

He hugged himself now, rubbing his hands up and down his upper arms against a cold that had nothing to do with the weather. Keith busied himself near the edge of the cliff, setting out a picnic blanket and unpacking their meal. Lance smiled as he watched, heart skipping a beat for the amazing man working hard to make a romantic date for him. 

Keith glanced at him as he stood up straight. “Ready to eat?”

Lance nodded and joined him on the blanket, both of them dropping into a seated position next to all the food. “Ready to have our official date number eight,” he commented, making Keith smile. Keith made all the food himself, of course, except for the dessert cups. Hunk had made those that morning. Hunk packed these in small plastic containers for them convenient for the picnic. 

They busied themselves for a few minutes, getting their plates readied from the other plastic containers – chicken salad, a pasta dish loaded with vegetables (“So healthy, Keithy!”), toasted bread with a hummus spread.

“So you never brought a date here?” Lance asked.

Keith shook his head as he spread the spicy hummus on a slice of toast. “No. I didn’t date much anyway, in school.”

“Oh come on. You’re too good looking to not have any dates,” Lance objected.

Keith smiled, “Well, I had dates. No one ever clicked, though.” He looked out toward the valley spreading below them, which only led to another mountain. Lance followed his gaze. The view was spectacular. “I wanted to save this for someone special.”

Lance warmed inside, which was welcome in the crisp cool air. “I’m glad I made the cut.”

Keith chuckled, turning his gaze on Lance. He gave a little shrug. “I mean,” he said in a teasing tone, “I guess, I thought I’d bring you. Not many other options. Hunk’s engaged.”

“And hopelessly straight,” Lance sighed, though his tone was also teasing. 

“There’s that.”

The sun continued to sink slowly toward the ocean. Or, at least, Lance knew it was where the sun was headed. They couldn’t quite see the water from where they were – this mountain was further east than Garrison City. It felt good, though, to sit and relax alone with Keith, away from the stress of the situation.

Lance let the tension leave him. It was only him and Keith, making small talk and little inside jokes to each other. Lance knew Keith wanted to talk about what happened the day before, but Keith was letting it wait until they were both in a good state of mind. It made Lance love him more, to understand that Lance needed space and to give it to him. And while Lance did dread what he planned to demand of Keith, he knew Keith would do as he wanted. That’s why he was so wonderful.

* * *

“So…” Keith said, then paused.

They had packed up their basket and moved to the concrete barrier. Though crumbled and falling apart in places, it was the perfect height and width to settle on comfortably, wrapped now in another blanket Keith brought. The wind whipped at them, tangling strands of their hair and teasing a flush on their cheeks. The sun was kissing the top of the mountain across the valley, which the scenic spot overlooked. Lance could almost hear the sizzle as the heat touched the treetops far in the distance. Keith’s arm around him, his head on Keith’s shoulder and his own arms wrapped around his drawn up legs. A full belly, a contented feeling for the first time since Saturday. All interrupted by Keith’s voice.

“So?”

“Are you okay?”

Lance squeezed his arms a little tighter, feeling his emotions withdraw – an automatic response. He wasn’t used to a boyfriend who actually cared how he felt. Past relationships…well, they weren’t Keith. Keith, who did care. Wanted to make sure Lance was okay. It was strange, but good. It took a little getting used to, to be honest. As open and emotional as Lance appeared, he actually kept a lot bottled up inside, afraid to chase away his partners with his insecurities and issues. 

“Lance?”

“Do you want me to be honest?”

“Of course I do, sweetheart.”

Lance could hear the sincerity and he winced. “Then no, I’m not.”

“Are you ready to talk about what happened yesterday?”

“You won’t get mad?”

He felt Keith turn his head to drop a kiss on the top of his. “Unless you tell me you’re breaking up with me, I won’t get mad at anything.”

“But this is your best friend. Your brother.”

“And you’re my life, now, sweetheart. What happened?”

In broken sentences, he related in more detail what had happened with Pidge at the Escape Room. Keith didn’t respond as he stumbled through the words; he simply let Lance talk it out. Lance did, watching the sky slowly turn dark as the sun sunk further behind the mountain. It was easier to direct his words at the uncaring sun than it was to say these things looking into Keith’s eyes. He hated how he felt that.

“I don’t know why they don’t like me,” he finished with, fighting the urge to cry. “I don’t think I did anything…”

Keith finally spoke, breaking into his watery sentence. “Lance, sweetheart, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Then why?” he asked. “I mean, Colleen clued me in on some things. And, I guess, after talking to her and hearing what she said, I could forgive. Or, at least, understand. Maybe not be besties with Shiro or Pidge. But Pidge yesterday…”

Keith shifted a little, prompting Lance to sit up. He reached up a hand to Lance’s face, turning his head so they were looking at each other. Lance hadn’t cried, but he saw his own anguished eyes mirrored in Keith’s. Keith looked both pissed and apologetic. The warmth of Keith’s palm, however, felt welcome, and the absent brush of Keith’s thumb over the apple of his cheek soothed his anguish away.

“I hoped that after a few days they’d come around,” Keith said with a grimace. “But neither of them have even tried.”

“I have, Keith. I really have.”

“I know, baby. I know you have. I’m so, so sorry this little vacation is going so bad.”

“It’s not your fault,” Lance tried to say.

Keith shook his head. “It is. I shouldn’t have let it get this bad. I put more faith in my brother and my friend than I should have, apparently. That’s what upsets me.” He stared into Lance’s eyes for a long moment, his fingers still lingering on his cheek. “It’s just. You’re such a good person. I hoped they would see it and lighten up. Let you in.”

“Maybe I’m not.”

Keith’s brows furrowed. “Don’t say that. You’re amazing.”

“But they…”

“No.” He said the word harshly, though Keith smoothed out his expression. “No,” he said in a softer tone. “Look. Coran and Allura adore you. The Holts adore you. Matt went on and on to me about how perfect you are and asked if you had a single sister exactly like you.”

Lance had to chuckle. It eased a little more of the tension leftover in his chest.

Keith continued. “Do you honestly think someone as pure and wonderful as Hunk or Shay would love you so much if you weren’t amazing yourself?”

Well that obviously stumped Lance. Hunk and Shay were the models of perfect human beings. They did love him. Would they if Lance was defective? Would Keith (also a model of at least a near perfect being) love him? Granted, he hadn’t said it yet, but Lance knew. The way Keith looked at him at this moment it was obvious and Lance felt the words slip to the edge of his tongue. He bit them back, sternly reminding himself of his resolution to have Keith say it first.

The side of Keith’s mouth quirked up into a fond smile. “It appears I stumped you, huh? You know I’m right?”

Lance wrinkled his nose, giving Keith a mock-angry look. “Okay. I have to admit you’re right,” he admitted grudgingly. 

Keith kissed the tip of his nose, making Lance wrinkle it further. Then, his face shifting into a more serious look, he said, “What Pidge did yesterday…it went too far. I get why she’s jealous, or scared. But there’s really no excuse.” Lance opened his mouth to say something, but Keith slid his hand enough to press his thumb now against his lips. “No. I think she’s supposed to come over tomorrow. I’ll talk to her. And to Shiro as well.”

Lance whimpered. He hated to think Keith might fight with them, even though he planned on asking Keith to talk to them anyway. Hated to cause any kind of strife between brothers or best friends. “But…”

“Lance. This isn’t about you. Not really,” he said. “It’s not the first time I’ve fought with either of them. The difference is I’m hours away from them now. This went on too long and that’s on me. I thought meeting you would get them to see that I trust my heart with someone who deserves it.”

To say Lance’s own heart melted would be an understatement. He leaned forward into an awkward hug. Their legs were in the wrong position to make it comfortable, but Keith still moved his arms around him. Lance marveled again at how safe these arms made him feel. How the feel of Keith’s cheek resting against his head eased his thoughts into tranquility. How Keith’s warmth and smell filled him with a champagne bubbly feeling that burbled through his veins. 

“I’ll fix this,” Keith promised, his voice steady. Lance heard a determination in his tone. “And if not, we leave. It’s as simple as that. You’re my everything, sweetheart, and no amount of asshole brothers or jerkoff friends is going to change that.”

* * *

“Hunk made chocolate mousse,” Lance mentioned. He loved the way Keith’s eyebrows raised at that. He knew Keith had a sweet tooth, especially when it came to Hunk-made desserts. 

“That’s right. I thought he said we couldn’t have it til tomorrow though.”

Lance wriggled his toes against Keith’s feet. They were facing each other on Keith’s bed after their date, exchanging kisses before they fell asleep. Neither of them were tired – or they were, but Lance was too keyed up with anxiety, though the talk with Keith helped to reassure him. He was distracting himself by loving on Keith. He could tell Keith wanted to keep going; explore a little more of their growing intimacy the way his hand wandered down around Lance’s hip. When it did, Lance firmly moved the hand back up more on his waist, ignoring the little whine Keith made.

“None of that, Keithy,” he murmured in a low tone. “Shiro’s right across the hall.”

“I can be quiet.”

“But I can’t,” Lance said.

Keith’s response was to snuggle forward against Lance and kiss him on the side of his neck.

“ANYway,” Lance managed after suppressing a little moan. “What I’m saying is we can probably sneak a little mousse right now. Hunk made a ton,” he added, pushing against Keith’s upper arm a little to separate them. “And I’m sure he won’t notice if we sneak a few spoonfuls.”

Keith, who couldn’t be pushed away easily, mumbled against Lance’s skin, “Hunk…*kiss*…notices…*kiss*…everything…*kiss*…especially…*kiss*…his food…*kiss kiss kiss*”

“Yeah,” Lance said, now single-mindedly focused on the sweet treat hiding innocently in the kitchen fridge. “But mousse, Keithy. Mousse.” Anything to distract his boyfriend from this mission to mortify him within Shiro’s hearing.

“Ok, ok,” Keith said, pulling back and relenting, though the smile he gave Lance was anything but reassuring. “Let’s go sneak some if you want to so much.”

Why did this suddenly sound like a _bad_ idea? 

They quietly made their way down the narrow hall from the bedrooms into the kitchen. Keith didn’t bother to turn on the kitchen light – the table lamp, left on in the living room, provided enough illumination of the room to dig out spoons from the silverware drawer. The fridge light, when Lance opened it, shone brightly in their faces. Keith pushed around a few containers of various foods to get to the large bowl containing the mousse Hunk had whipped up while Lance and Keith were out on their date. With a little victorious grunt, he pulled out the bowl and let the fridge shut, throwing the room into the semi-dark once again. 

“Just so you know,” Keith said as he placed the bowl on the kitchen island, “if Hunk says anything, I’m throwing you under the bus.”

Lance smiled, “Hunk won’t get too mad at me.”

“Which is why I’m totally blaming you.” Keith peeled off the foil from the bowl, revealing the treat within. Lance handed him one of the spoons.

“Hunk is a god,” Lance mumbled through his first bite. “Like honest to fuck.”

Keith merely agreed with a slight moan, which caught Lance’s attention, of course. He dug his spoon into the mousse again and waved it teasingly under Keith’s nose. “Want more?”

Keith chuckled and opened his mouth for Lance to feed him. He closed his lips firmly around the spoon and Lance pulled it slowly out. Shit, that shouldn’t look as hot as it did.

“My turn,” Keith said, prepping another scoop of his own spoon to feed to Lance. They did this back and forth a few times, Keith making sure to make Lance have to pull hard to get the spoon out of his mouth.

“Keithy,” Lance whined after the fourth time of Keith doing this. Keith merely laughed and offered Lance another bite, only to pull it away when Lance tried to get it in his mouth. Keith brought his spoon to his own mouth and made a show of licking the spoon clean. Slowly.

“Fuck, you’re killing me, Keithy.”

“I’m just eating mousse,” Keith said, batting his eyelashes at Lance in what Lance interpreted as his ‘I’m-an-innocent-boy’ look.

“Mmm…” Lance said, then poked his spoonful of mousse at Keith’s nose, leaving a big dollop there. “Looks like there’s something on your face,” he said, leaning down slightly to lick it off.

Keith’s nose scrunched. “Ew gross!” he hissed, reaching up to wipe at his nose. Then an impish gleam came into his eyes and he smeared some mousse on Lance’s cheek. He returned the favor of licking it off.

They dissolved into a messy fit of giggles and dotting each other’s faces with mousse to lick off each other. 

“Too bad Shiro’s across from our room,” Keith said between giggles and a lick along the column of Lance’s neck (and yes, he shivered from that!). “I wouldn’t mind bringing this bowl into the bedroom.”

“And here I thought you’d be more into a can of whip cream!”

“Well, that too…”

“If Hunk only knew what nefarious hijinks his poor chocolate mousse could lead us too.”

“I’d rub this all over you and lick every inch of it off.”

Lance detected the slight change of tone to Keith’s voice. The humorousness was still there, but there was a level of serious too. Especially the way his eyes looked in the barely-there light. Lance felt the laughs drain away from him and he leaned in to kiss Keith – a kiss that wasn’t as playful as the previous ones. “You would, huh?” Lance asked thickly.

Keith pulled Lance closer, wrapping his arms around his neck. Lance was almost positive Keith’s spoon pressed into his hair, probably leaving mousse there, but he forgot about it quickly as Keith licked into his mouth, as if searching for more chocolate. Keith’s tongue tasted like the mint from his toothpaste and the mousse they’d eaten. It was an interesting mix, and Lance pressed his body forward until Keith was firm against the breakfast bar.

Keith hummed then, and that did things to both Lance’s brain and his body. His spoon clattered as it fell to the floor – he had let go to get his hands on Keith’s waist and hoist him up onto the counter. Their kiss broke as he did; the movement startled Keith, but only for a moment before their lips found each other again, though Keith had to bend down slightly to reach Lance now.

The quiet kitchen now filled with soft noises – the smacks of their lips, soft moans and whines and sighs. The hum of the fridge was their background music, except for the second clatter of Keith’s spoon as it fell to the floor.

Lance was in a good position to attack Keith’s neck, collarbone, and shoulders now. Keith wore a tank top, so much of his skin was exposed and begging for attention from Lance’s lips and tongue – attention he was happy to pay. Keith leaned back on the breakfast bar, his hands slightly behind him to prop himself up, though his head tilted back as he passively enjoyed what Lance was doing. 

Lance’s hand found their way to the outside of Keith’s thighs, sliding up towards Keith’s hips and dipping under the hem of his tank top, eagerly caressing over Keith’s sides. Keith let out a small laugh – Lance’s fingers were dancing on his skin – and as his hands moved up the hem did too.

Lance pulled his lips away from the spot on Keith’s collarbone to gaze at Keith’s stomach. It was tensed; the abs defined and Lance gasped out a small sigh. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Keith like that, but every time he did, he couldn’t help but gaze in amazement. Keith worked out and it showed. His boyfriend was beautiful – had such a great body – and Lance still couldn’t believe he was allowed to touch it if he wanted to. 

He pushed the shirt all the way up, exposing Keith’s chest as well. Should he keep going? Keith seemed to think so. He leaned forward and lifted his arms so Lance could maneuver the shirt off. It landed on the floor near the spoons. Keith leaned back on his hands again, a slight smirk gracing his features as he watched Lance with hooded eyes.

Lance licked his lips, thinking. He was now wedged between Keith’s thighs with Keith’s entire abdomen in front of him looking delectable. Without a word, he let his fingers slide over Keith’s skin, watching the muscles tense and relax as he did, or spasm with a slight amused sigh from Keith. They brushed over the bit of hair on Keith’s chest, reveling in the soft texture that was different from the smoother skin at his sides. They trailed down, circling Keith’s belly button and one pointer finger traced the happy trail that led to the waistband of Keith’s shorts, then stopped. Keith’s breath hitched, though he didn’t say a word. He just watched Lance quietly.

Lance poked a finger into the mousse and smeared a little blob right in the middle of Keith’s chest, and then leaned forward to lick it off. Keith’s head tilted back again as he closed his eyes with a contented sigh. It encouraged Lance, who put more mousse onto his finger. Should he? He did. Right on Keith’s left nipple. They hadn’t done anything like this yet, and it seemed more intimate than jerking Keith off as he had done a few times last week. He licked slow and, once clean, remained there nibbling with his lips and sucking.

Keith drew in a breath, held it a moment, then released it with a little moan. Lance could tell he was striving to be quiet and he chuckled. He would not deliberately try to make Keith be louder, but the thought he could amused him. 

He didn’t bother with the mousse this time when he moved to Keith’s other nipple. His boyfriend was apparently sensitive there. His back arched. “Fuck, Lance,” he breathed out.

Lance was excited, of course, and could see Keith was too. He thought briefly about touching Keith, bringing his boyfriend to climax here in the kitchen. They’d only done that to each other once, face-to-face, and it was dark enough in the room that he knew Keith wouldn’t see his blushing face – because he still blushed at the thought of touching Keith.

“Baby,” Lance murmured. “God you’re so fucking hot. How did I get such a hot boyfriend?” he asked between love bites.

“Same way I did,” Keith hissed. “Fuck, Lance. Touch me. Please.”

Lance loved hearing Keith beg, but touching him as he thought Keith wanted him to meant Lance was going to be able to see Keith’s dick for the first time. The first time Lance got Keith off, they were spooning and Lance couldn’t see with his face buried in Keith’s hair. The second time they got each other off. They were facing each other, but had reached between themselves to stroke each other at the same time.

Was it hot? Absolutely, but Lance still hadn’t _seen_ it. Seeing it brought this whole fooling around thing to another level and while he thought he _shouldn’t_ be nervous about it, he _was_ nervous about it.

But he was also weak for Keith, especially that pleading hint in his tone, and it’s not as if Lance didn’t want to see his boyfriend in all his glory. He just expected it a little later. Not here before their tenth date and in the kitchen of Keith’s childhood home. 

“Lance…” Keith whispered. His head had tilted back down, chin resting on his chest. The soft light coming from the living room highlighted Keith’s right side with a dim glow and his eyes glittered. 

Lance nodded, though he wasn’t sure why he did. The fingers of his right hand trailed down Keith’s stomach again to his waistband and hesitated a moment. He looked up into Keith’s eyes again as his fingers deftly dipped behind the shorts and boxers, contacting the hot and hard cock inside. Without breaking eye contact, he gently withdrew Keith and stroked his hand down, watching how Keith’s expression changed.

Lance, however, wasn’t going to let the opportunity to look get away from him. He turned his gaze down between them. Keith was beautiful in every aspect. Fuck, that wasn’t fair. Shorter than Lance himself was, but thicker, the base in a nest of thick black curls. His mouth was both dry and thirsty as he stared, watching almost in detachment as his own hand stroked up with a little twist, then back down.

“Like what you see?”

Keith’s voice startled him. It sounded strained, but Lance couldn’t look away from the perfect cock in his hand. “You’re beautiful…” he said.

Keith laughed softly, a laugh that ended in a little moan as Lance stroked up again. 

The fridge hummed away, as did Keith as Lance worked on him. The more Lance watched himself the more his mind moved to other things he could do with that cock. Could he do it? He wanted to. Wanted to feel how it felt in his mouth – how heavy it would be on his tongue – how Keith tasted. It was tempting, but they weren’t exactly in a private spot. But fuck did he want to see if he could blow Keith. 

“Do you? I mean. Do you want? Uh. Like…” Lance stumbled, unsure how to ask.

As Lance’s hand had stopped with his stuttered question, Keith’s eyes opened again. “What do you want Lance?”

“I think. Um. I think. Ugh. I kind of want to suck you off.”

Keith laughed again, softly, but Lance could tell the question tickled him. “So blunt, sweetheart,” he said, propping his weight on his left hand so he could reach up and caress Lance’s face with his right. He rested his palm against Lance’s cheek, who tilted his head into the touch. “Only if you want to.”

“But, do you want me to?”

Keith watched him for a moment. “I won’t object if you do. But, I only want you to if you want to. I never want you to do anything you’d be uncomfortable with.”

“I think I’d be comfortable with this,” Lance replied with a little squeeze that got a squeak out of Keith, “in my mouth.”

Keith smiled then, and leaned forward to kiss Lance, a gentle but sure kiss, and Lance felt how much Keith loved him with it. “Go for it, then.”

Lance drew in a deep breath as the warmth of Keith’s hand disappeared so Keith could brace himself again. He licked his lips and looked down. “I’m sorry if I don’t do a good job this first time,” he apologized, getting another laugh, but no comment, from Keith. He stroked his hand to the base of Keith’s cock and started to bend over.

The kitchen light turned on, flooding the kitchen with a brightness that blinded Lance for a moment. Half-bent over, he glanced up at Keith’s face, his mouth dropped open into an ‘o’ shape. Keith’s eyes had popped open and he sat up straighter as Lance stood up. Peering over Keith’s naked shoulder, he saw Shiro standing in the entrance to the kitchen, staring wide-eyed at the two of them.

“Keith!”

Fuck fuck fuck, Lance chanted in his head. He was already on Shiro’s bad side and getting caught like this – almost blowing his brother in his kitchen – was not going to endear him to the older man. 

Keith, whose back was to Shiro, turned his head to look over his shoulder. “Shiro.” Lance couldn’t believe how calm his voice sounded. 

Shiro took in the scene, mouth slightly open. Lance quickly tucked Keith back into his shorts and tried to step back, but Keith grabbed one of his arms to hold him still. Lance knew Shiro couldn’t see anything, but he knew his face was bright red and the guilty look he knew he wore would inform Shiro what he walked into.

“What are you doing?”

“Something you interrupted,” Keith said, turning back to Lance with a shrug. Keith smiled at him, though it did nothing to reassure him. 

“On the kitchen island? In front of our mousse?”

“We got caught up in the moment.”

“Can you take your moment somewhere private? God, what if Allura had walked in.”

Keith lifted his other hand and waved it over his shoulder in a dismissive gesture. “Yeah yeah, we will. Good night.”

Lance could see Shiro’s expression change from disbelief, to annoyance, to slight anger at his younger brother’s attitude. He opened his mouth a couple of times to say something, then decided against it. “Night,” he said shortly and turned around to head back to his room, leaving the light on.

Keith’s sigh brought Lance’s gaze from Shiro’s disappearing form back to him. “Sorry that he kind of killed the mood.”

“Um. It’s ok. I mean. I should have known something like this would happen. I can’t believe this.” Lance covered his face with his hands.

“Baby,” Keith said gently, reaching up to press his palms against Lance’s hands. “Don’t. Don’t, baby. It’s ok.”

“No, it’s not!” Lance sobbed out. Inside he was completely freaked out. “I don’t know what to do, Keith. I keep screwing things up. Now Shiro is gonna hate me more than he already does. I don’t think I did anything, but be myself. Hunk always says to be myself, but when I am, I just chase people away. Or they don’t like me. I wanted so much for your family to like me, but I’ve messed everything up and you’ll end up hating me too…”

“Lance…”

“God I’m such a screw up.”

“Wait a minute,” Keith said, his tone angry as he grasped Lance’s hands to pull them away from his face. Lance hadn’t cried. Yet. But large tears stood in his eyes, gleaming in the now-bright kitchen. Keith was looking at him in a way he never had. Angrily. “Wait one fucking minute.” Lance tried to pull back, but Keith kept a tight hold on him. “You are not a screw up.”

“We just got caught almost…doing stuff in here.”

“We’re not fifteen, Lance. It’s not like what we were doing is wrong.”

“But Shiro saw us. He knows.”

“Lance, I’m twenty-four. I’m allowed to get blow jobs.” Lance winced at the harshness in Keith’s voice. “I don’t give a fuck what Shiro knows or doesn’t know about our relationship. It’s none of his business. Christ, he was fucking around with Adam in the basement when he was sixteen. He’s got nothing to say about what I do.”

“But…”

“I’ll agree it probably wasn’t the best idea to do this out here, but don’t think you did anything wrong. You haven’t done one thing wrong.”

“But…”

“No. I’m not putting up with them treating you like this. I’m not going to let them make you think less of yourself. You have to understand one thing, baby,” he said, pulling Lance closer to him again, hooking his heels around Lance’s calves and securing him tightly between his thighs. “Nothing either of them do will ever make me leave you. You have to believe me.”

Lance looked down where Keith still had hold of his wrists between them. He noticed the details of Keith’s hands. The smooth skin, the scar across the back of his left hand from an art knife accident, the slightly crooked pinky finger Keith broke as a child. He couldn’t answer because his throat was squeezed shut. Squeezed at the very thought that lurked in the back, the front, the middle of his mind. Keith would leave him if he wasn’t good enough. Like the others.

“Keith…”

“Lance,” and now Keith’s voice was so soft. So gentle. So caressing it made Lance clear his throat. “Tell me you believe me.”

“Y-You’d stay with me even if your family wouldn’t talk to you again?” God did his voice sound pathetic.

“In a heartbeat. I told you this earlier, you are my everything now.”

He still hadn’t said it, but Lance knew what he meant. He felt his heart smooth out, the erratic beat slowing into something closer to normal. His anxieties didn’t exactly ease, but they pulled out their claws. The piercing wasn’t so sharp. Keith was honesty personified, and if he said he wouldn’t leave Lance, he wouldn’t. To think he was important enough to someone that he would cut off his family for him was overwhelming, though. Family was important to Lance. As were his friends. 

No one had ever said that before. Willingly devote themselves to him. His love for Keith swelled in his heart, further soothing his nerves. He looked up into Keith’s eyes and almost gasped at the expression on Keith’s face. The words ‘I love you’ tugged at his lips, wanting to come out and stammer out his confession to the beautiful, shirtless man in front of him. He didn’t want to say it first though. He wanted – no – needed Keith to be the one to say it first. He wasn’t going to make that mistake again.

He vowed to not make that mistake with Keith. He actually loved Keith. He knew to most people it wouldn’t make sense, but because he loved Keith, he couldn’t say it. Not until Keith said it first.

“I believe you,” he stammered instead.

Keith leaned forward and pressed his lips against Lance’s forehead. “Don’t ever forget it,” he said. “C’mon. Let’s put this mousse back in the fridge and get to bed. I need to feel your arms around me.”

Lance knew his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, but he smiled anyway and bobbed his head in a little nod. “Alright.”

“I’ll talk to Shiro and Pidge tomorrow,” Keith promised again as he let go of Lance’s wrists, allowing Lance to step back. Keith hopped off the counter and leaned down to pick up his shirt and the discarded spoons. Lance wrapped the foil back on the bowl so Keith could put it away. 

“Thank you,” Lance said.

Keith pulled him down for a kiss after he shut the fridge door. “Anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and sticking with me! We are almost to the tenth date! Yay!
> 
> I assure you, my lovely readers, things will get better! The next part of the series (subscribe to me or the series itself so you don't miss it!) is from Keith's point of view, and he lets Shiro and Pidge have it! And this part of the series should make up for everything Lance went through :)

**Author's Note:**

> I began this series before the 'gay Shiro' reveal...and put him with Allura. That's why they are together in this :)
> 
> I am not normally an angst writer, but I've hinted at Lance's insecurities already. This and the next part of the series explores that. All good stories have some sort of conflict, and this is it. While I hate hurting Lance, it had to be done. This also means that Shiro and Pidge are a little OOC for awhile in the fic.
> 
> As always, find me at devooshawrites on Tumblr!


End file.
